Thunder Fang
by ThunderFang27
Summary: A story about a girl, about to go on her pokemon adenture. Making great memories, facing her greatest fears, and catching awsome pokemon! She has pokemon, a friend to travel with, and everything else in between, but something is wrong. Something is nagging at her, something that is creating her journey into a dangerous mission. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Lightning Fang

The night was cool and breezy. The bright full moon loomed over the forest trees, making shadows on the grassy forest floor. The light breeze rustled the leaves in an eerie way. The pokémon of the forest where sound asleep. A young aipom slowly made its way toward a small stream. Not even the fish pokémon made a move to quick to disturb the silent night. The aipom slowly inched its way toward the stream on all fours, checking its surroundings with every step. Every pokémon in the forest knew better than to be too active on a night like this, the nocturnal pokémon are dangerous when disturbed. Finally it reached the clear, cool water and leaned down to take a sip. The water entered his mouth, it was crisp and thirst quenching. The little monkey pokémon was so content, it didn't hear the leaves rustling in the other side of the stream.

The eyes of the noctowl seemed to glow in the darkness. It had been watching the aipom for awhile now. It is dangerously close to its territory. Perched inside a hole in a tree, it watched carefully ready to strike when the aipom came to close.

The aipom wiped its mouth with its front hand, unconscious of the fact that it drank from another Pokémon's stretch of river.

"NOOOOOOOOC!"screeched the noctowl, as it burst out of the trees, speeding toward the aipom.

"Aaaaiipaaa!"Screamed the aipom in fear.

Their voices echoed through the night sky. The noctowl's talons reached out toward the little monkey, ready to pluck it off of its territory. The noctowls eyes flashed, the aipom tried running off in terror.

"Go! Use THUNDER FANG!"

Before either pokémon could think, a black shadow crashed into the noctowl and a bright flash of light suddenly brightened the forest.

The noctowl lay motionless on the ground, the aipom shivering in shock. A dark shadow loomed over it. It did not belong to any pokémon.

"Here, eat this" Whispered a voice.

A berry was held up to the aipoms mouth. The scent of the berry was strong and sweet. It calmed the monkey's nerves and it reluctantly took it into its mouth. Its body stopped shivering and the aipom no longer felt scared. The pokémon looked up, but the being was no longer there. A twig cracked behind it, and all that could be seen is a large shadow running off into the darkness.

* * *

Hello, I hoped you liked the first chap, plz put any suggestions or advice in the reviews!


	2. Night Before

Hello readers everywhere! This is my very first fanfic so please excuse some mistakes I may have made in the writing. If you have any advice/suggestions or find something confusing please let me know in the reviews I'd appreciate it!

"Goodnight Laiyla" Said my mother softly. " Tomorrow's a big day, so get your sleep"  
She reached down and pushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.  
"Night" I said with a fake sleepy voice.  
My mother walked out of my room, closing my door quietly behind her. I looked up at the ceiling, sleep was the last thing I was going to do tonight.

Tomorrow I would receive my starter pokemon from Professor Rowan, but there was one problem. I honestly didn't like the fact that I only get a choice between three pokemon, I mean, I guess it works for other trainers but...  
I looked across my room at my new backpack. My dad gave it to me today for my journey. It was a light purple with black zippers, and darker purple strips on the sides and back. I looked out my window at the dark night and sighed. Believe me, I was super excited to get my first pokemon, but I'll admit, I don't like any of the starter pokemon. All my life my classmates talked about how they where going to get a piplup, turtwig, or chimchar when they turned ten. I'm actually sick,of those three, am I the only one? I want to get a pokemon that's unique to any starter pokemon, but how am I going to do that?

I thought about my best friend from elementary. Her name was Eve. She was the first friend I ever had. We met in first grade, the reason I had no friends was because I was super shy. I never talked to anyone, and the other kids just ignored me. Eve moved to Twinleaf from another town in the Jhoto region. She was the most popular girl in school.

She told stories about the different kinds of pokemon from her region. Everyone loved to hear about distant lands and foreign pokemon. Her parents owned pokemon that no one in Twinleaf had ever seen before. I was fascinated by her.

One day during lunch, I sat in the corner to myself while she went on about all the pokemon her parents took care of in Jhoto.  
" One time, we had to take care of baby cyndaquil twins who lost their mommy, and we did every thing their mommy would do." Eve held up a picture of two identical pokemon that no one had seen before.  
" Did you get to keep them?" Asked one classmate  
" No, we had to let them go back into the wild when they where grown up enough"  
The teacher came out and told everyone to come back into class. As everyone was clearing out, she spotted me n the corner.  
"Haai!" She looked at me and waved.  
I waved weakly back  
" You look lonely here, don't you have any friends?"  
I looked down and shook my head. Her face brightened and she smiled.  
" You can come to my house today and we can play with my parents pokemon! Then everyone can have a friend!"

I smiled to myself, thinking about Eve. She moved away a few years later, her grandmother got very sick, and her parents needed to go back and live in Jhoto to care for her. I always thought we could start our pokemon journey together. Ever since she left I've been unsure about my journey now

I rolled over and threw my legs over the side of my bed. I ,made my decision and went into my closet to put my clothes on. A blue striped sweater, jeans and sneakers. of course i couldn't forget my signature piece: my white hat. It was my favorite and I wore it all the time, people could spot me from across town because of the way my hat reflected the sunlight. I stepped carefully,across the hard wood floors back toward my bed. I placed a few pillows underneath the blanket so it looks like I'm sleeping under the covers.

I had only sneaked out of my house once before,when i was a kid.I nervously walked over to my side table, grabbed my flashlight and shoved it into my jeans pocket. I walked up to my window and unlatched the lock. I needed a final walk through my hometown by myself. Before I made another decision much bigger than what I was doing now.

I pushed my window open and lifted my body up to the windowsill. It was very dark, and I couldn't see the ground. I estimated the distance between the window and the ground, and jumped.  
"OW! Hey what's you problem?" Said a voice in the darkness  
"What the...?!" I said  
I tumbled to the ground after I stepped and slipped on...a person? I felt around for my flashlight and, thinking I found it, I grabbed something.  
" AAHHH!" Yelled the other person  
" Would you be QUIET? My parents will hear you!" I said in a harsh whisper  
I thought a moment about the voice, it was a boy, but who? I searched some more and finally found the flashlight and switched it on. I pointed It toward the other person.  
" Whoa! Your going to blind me!"  
I smiled at the familiar face.


	3. Midnight Walk

I looked at the familiar face.

"Jerrod?! What are YOU doing here?" I asked in a low whisper.

Jerrod looked at me with an embarrassed smile.

"Well… I uh, though you would be willing to go for a walk with me?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Jerrod became friends with Eve and I shortly after that day Eve confronted me. We where the perfect trio, although we all had different personalities and opinions. Jerrod didn't seem to have interest in the rough, competitive play of the other boys. I looked at my dear friend's embarrassed face.

"And what made you think I would do that in the middle of the night?" I asked with a questioning smile

"For the same reason you nearly knocked me out" he laughed

His face suddenly became serious. My smile faded away and I knew what was on his mind. He had a way of reading my mind.

" I know you are anxious about tomorrow." He said

I looked down at the flashlight in my hands. I took a deep breath.

" Somehow, you always know what I'm trying to hide" I said in a low voice.

I suddenly realized my window was still open.

"Oh SHOOT!"

I jumped up quickly and looked through the window. The lights in the hallway where turned off, which meant my parents had already gone to sleep. I slowly pushed my window closed, leaving a small gap so I can get in later. I turned around to look at my friend's face. I have always found him quite charming, although I've never had a full on crush on him, I've always thought of him as good looking.

" Your thinking about Eve, huh?" he asked

" We always talked about how we were going to become the strongest trainers in the world together."

Jerrod looked at me apologetically. I started to walk away from my house and onto the dirt roads of the town, lit by my flashlight. Jerrod walked up beside me. My mind started to wander as neither of us spoke. Maybe I could catch a pokémon by befriending it, instead of attacking it, then I wouldn't need a starter pokémon…

" I guess she would have wanted us to make the best of it with just us two."

I looked at him in surprise at the sudden comment.

" Wait, but I thought…" I said not knowing what to say

"I've decided, I'm going with you."

My eyes widened and I stopped walking and stared at him.

"But I thought you always wanted to journey through the wild with just you and your pokémon? What happened to being the youngest person to make it on their own through every area and city in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"I know that's how we planned our adventures as kids, but I've come to realize the importance of being with friends, if we travel apart, so will our friendship. I know I've always kept myself away from your budding up with Eve, but I now know that going it alone would be too selfish."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. My chest started to get warm. I opened y mouth to say something but it didn't come out. Jerrod laughed.

" Stop looking so stunned! Did I really seem like I would just go off on my own adventure without having second thoughts about you? No way!"

I was full of excitement and a new adoration for my friend. Without thinking I leaped up onto him and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me back. I think I held on a little too long because I felt him trying to loosen my grip.

" Sorry, I just..I wasn't thinking…" I said

I felt embarrassed and blushed. We stood there awhile and the moment became awkward.

"Well…uh there's still a problem I was worrying about." I said in a soft voice.

Jerrod raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And I thought I had you all figured out." He said.

"This is going to sound like the stupidest thing in the world but, I…don't like…or want…any of the starter pokémon."

I looked away and waited to hear how ridiculous I was being. But he didn't say anything. I turned to look at him, he seemed to be thinking intently.

"Hello? Did you hear what I just said?" I asked with an annoyed tone

He turned to look at me with the same thinking face.

"I'm actually not surprised that you don't like any of the starters, but I don't think there is going to be a way around that, I thought maybe Rowan could work something out for you, but it's highly unlikely."

My mood dropped in discouragement. Maybe I'll just pick piplup then… I guess the penguin is kind of cute. I saw a glint in the corner of my eye. I turned my head toward Jerrod's arm, he was wearing something on his wrist…I shined my light on his arm and I was astounded at what I saw.

"You have a POKETECH?"

He looked confused for a moment, then suddenly turned proud.

"Well, thank you for noticing. My mom gave me it yesterday."

He help up his wrist so I could see. I looked at the sleek new watch-like device. Looking at the screen, I saw the time.

"Is it that late already? I better be getting back home!"

Jerrod looked at his poketech and nodded. We rushed through town and back to my window. I turned to look at Jerrod.

"See ya tomorrow."

He smiled and turned around.

"Bye" he said as he ran off into the distance.

I turned back toward my window and opened it from the gap I had left. I pulled myself up to the window sill and back into my room. Now I was really tired, and I walked straight to my bed. I plopped onto the bed and yawned. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.


	4. The Dream

I was standing in a dark forest. There was a shadow by my side, it seemed to be a pokémon, but the more I stared at it the more it blurred away. Everything was silent. I felt like I was waiting for something. I stood quietly looking around, waiting, feeling like something was watching us. I knelt down next to the black blur that was my pokémon. I whispered something to it, but I couldn't hear myself. I saw movement in the trees. I watched carefully in the direction I saw it. I saw a large, dark shadow, it was bigger than my pokémon, it was coming closer. I said something out loud, but I still couldn't hear myself. Neither me or my pokémon moved, my heart was pounding like crazy. Suddenly a screech and a roar rung through my head, and a flash of light bathed the area. I was so scared I fell to my knees and screamed, but my screams where inaudible. The light died down and I could see two nearly identical shapes facing each other ready to strike. A loud roar echoed through the night and I woke up.  
" WOAH!"  
My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed. I turned dizzy from the sudden movement.  
"Ooooooh" I moaned  
I fell backwards onto my pillow, and massaged my head. My door burst open with a bang, scaring me.  
"AAAHHH!" I sat up again and yelled.  
"Laiyla! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
My mother rushed into my room and placed her hand on my head, checking me all over.  
"Fine, I just...thought I saw a spinark." I said  
I got lightheaded again, but I tried to hide it.  
" Oh my gosh Laiyla, you gave me quite a scare!"  
My mother put her hand on her chest and pushed my hair from my face. Her face still looked worried though.  
" I'm fine mom really, I'll get changed and head to the kitchen in a minute." I said impatiently  
" Right, hurry now Laiyla, today is the day!" My mother walked out of my room and shut the door.

I sighed, what a way to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and put my legs over the side of the bed. I yawned, stretched my arms, and finally opened my eyes all the way. I looked down at myself and I almost slapped myself. I forgot to change back into my night clothes when I came back in last night, my mother probably saw. I walked to my closet and took off my clothes, and stuffed them into my backpack. Might as well get into a fresh change of clothes. I looked into my closet and looked at the emptiness of it. I had already packed all my clothes into my bag, leaving today's change in the closet. I shouldn't have worn those clothes last night. I fished through my pack and found a new change of clothes. Dark blue jeans, a grey sweater and my hat.  
I rushed putting my clothes on and threw on my back pack. I suddenly realized that this was the last time I was going to be here, not for a long time at least. I smiled at the plain room that held so many memories. I nodded in recognition to the room.  
"Thank you" I whispered to it.  
With that I left the room and closed the door behind.


	5. Bye Twinleaf

I walked through the hall outside my room and walked into the dining room. I hung my backpack on one of the chairs at the table. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother cooking pancakes. My mother turned and smiled.  
" Thought I'd make a special breakfast for a special day." She said  
I looked at the ready pancakes on a dish, and sighed.  
" But pancakes will take too long to eat!" I said  
My mother smiled again and laughed.  
" That's exactly what I told my mother the morning I got my first pokémon"  
She walked over to the counter and gave me a dish of two pieces of toast with strawberry jelly. I took them and walked back into the dining room. Right as I put my dish on the table, the chair I put my backpack on fell backwards from the weight of the bag.  
"Ugh..."  
I always did that. I picked it up and put my bag on the floor. I hurriedly ate the toast and kept looking at the clock on the wall. I got up and stuffed that last bite in my mouth. I threw my backpack on my shoulders and walked toward the front door.  
" Not so fast dear..." Came my mother's voice from behind.  
She came up behind me and handed me a plastic container.  
" So you can enjoy them on your trip."  
The smell of warm pancakes drifted out from the container.  
" Thanks mom" I said  
I hugged her tightly.  
" You stay safe on your trip Laiyla...I love you"  
I let go of her  
"Love you too" I said  
" Tell dad I love him and I miss him already!" I said  
" I'll be sure to tell him as soon as he gets back from work." She said  
She stepped ahead of me and opened the door. The morning breeze hit my face and blew my hair. I walked down the front steps and turned around.  
" Bye, Laiyla" said my mom  
I smiled at her and waved  
" Bye!" I said as I ran off toward Rowan's laboratory.  
I ran past the houses and school I had always known. I felt sad, but I knew that I would be back someday soon. For know my pokémon journey is awaiting. I ran past Jerrod's house, knowing that he was already at the lab. I took in every part of the small town for the last time. I was nearing the end of the town road, I turned around and yelled  
" Bye Twinleaf! Thanks for all you've done for me!"  
A few people heard and waved at me from their windows or their yards, I waved back. I turned around and continued my way to the start of my journey.


	6. Rowan's Lab

Hello Readers, I just wanted everyone to know that Sinnoh is going to look like a mix of the anime and the games. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I pushed the tall glass doors open and took in the interior of the laboratory. I looked around at the white walls and floors. There were a few people dressed in lab coats here and there. I wasn't sure where to go so I asked one of the lab coat men.  
" Excuse me, do you know where I can find Professor Rowan?"  
" Oh, there was an unexpected visit from Professor Oak today. He is in conference with him."  
I was surprised, and wondered if I was still going to get my pokémon.  
" However, another boy came in earlier, and Oak took him to a room next to his office. I suppose I could take you there."  
The man lead me through the halls and stopped in front of a door. I looked up at the brass plate screwed into the wooden door. It read : Research Room.  
" This is where he left the boy, however he had to leave in a rush to his office shortly after." He said.  
"You may go in and take a look around, the boy is probably still here."  
He left me at the door. I grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Hey! Stop that!" Came a voice from inside  
I looked in and saw Jerrod sprawled on the floor laughing like he was being tickled. I could only see his top half, the other half was behind some sort of circular platform.  
"Jerrod?" I asked  
He apparently didn't hear me come in and sat up in surprise, hitting his head against the platform top.  
"OOOWWW" he said  
He grabbed his head where a bruise was forming. I walked around the table and saw a pokémon sitting next to him. The pokémon looked up at me and smiled.  
"Chimchar!" He said happily  
I knelt down to his level  
" Hey there little guy!" I said  
I reached out to pet the top of his head. Jerrod stood up and realized who I was.  
" Laiyla! You're here!" He said  
" Yep and I can see that you chose a chimchar." I said  
" more like he chose me!" He said  
The chimchar climbed up to Jerrod's head, and started picking around in his hair. Jerrod tried to restrain his giggling.  
" Stop it chimchar! It...tickles!" He said while giggling.  
I looked around the room and found it neat and tidy. There were a few folders on a counter next to a computer. The odd platform had three sockets in it, two where empty, but one still had.. My mind turned back to what pokémon I was going to get. Before I could think anything more, the door opened behind us and both professors walked in.  
" Thank you door waiting patiently Jerrod..."  
Professor Rowan stopped talking and saw Jerrod once again on the floor laughing. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Then he noticed me.  
" Ah! Laiyla, good to see that you arrived! I'm sorry for having you waiting."  
"It's all right." I said, not knowing what else to say.  
Rowan nodded and walked over toward Jerrod.  
" Ah, Jerrod, I can see you found your pokémon" said Rowan  
"Yes...Sir..." Jerrod tried to pick himself up  
I turned to look at Professor Oak who was standing by the doorway. He smiled at me.  
" You must be Laiyla, I am Professor Oak from the Khanto region."  
I shook hands with him.  
"Yes sir, I'm here to choose my first pokémon." I said  
"Really? How exciting, so you have an idea of which starter you will choose?"  
I looked around, trying to stall my answer.  
"Well...I ah, don't really like the starter pokémon...if that makes any sense, but I'm sure I'll find one I like." I said nervously.  
Oak looked away and his face turned serious. I hope I didn't say something I shouldn't have. I watched as Jerrod tried to get Chimchar back in its poke ball. The playful chimchar was jumping around the room, dodging the beam that tried to put it back in its ball.  
"I know just how you feel." Said professor oak out of nowhere.  
"Huh?" I said  
"I too got tired of working with just three pokémon to give to kids. I felt that kids should have more freedom to what pokémon they get to befriend first. I eventually decided to add two pokémon to the list of starters."  
Professor Oak looked down at me.  
" I wanted to bring this new idea to Rowan, that s why I am here today."  
Oak walked over to the counter and placed his small case on the table. He opened it and I looked in. Inside where two poke balls in sockets, similar to the platform in the room.  
" I have brought the two pokémon I have added to the starter pokémon of Khanto. You may take a look at them if you like."  
He stood aside and I looked at the labels below each poke ball. "Pikachu...Eevee." I looked at the second label again, eevee. The name reminded me of Eve. I took the poke ball in my hand and looked at it. It was the first time I had ever held a real poke ball.  
"You can order it to come out, it can hear you from inside" said Professor Oak  
I felt a little silly, talking to the poke ball, even though I've seen people do it a million times.  
"Um, come out Eevee." I said  
I held the poke ball in front of me and waited. Suddenly the ball opened and a white flash emerged from inside the ball. I watched as the light faded and a small brown fox-like creature appeared. It looked up at me with curious eyes. It looked at its poke ball in my hand. It cocked its head sideways.  
"Eeeeevee?"  
I sat down with my legs under me.  
"Hello there, my names Laiyla..."  
It cocked its head to the other side  
"Eeee..." It said as it continued to cock its head further.  
It eventually went too far and toppled onto its side. I laughed.  
"Aren't you the cutest thing!" I said  
I reached out to pet its head, but the sudden contact surprised it. It jumped away from me.  
" No need to be afraid, I'm friendly!" I said  
"Chimchar!"  
Chimchar suddenly tackled the Eevee trying to play with it. Eevee was obviously unhappy, and started to growl at it.  
"Chimchar! just get into the poke ball already!" Jerrod said  
He rushed by me, holding the poke ball in front of him.  
"Returnreturnreturn!" He said in frustration  
The distracted chimchar didn't see the red beam heading for him, and he was captivated by the poke ball.  
"Yeah!" Said Jerrod in triumph  
"Eevee are you alright?" I said  
I picked up the shaken up eevee and held it in front of me.  
Jerrod looked at the eevee in my hands.  
"Woah, where did that come from?" He said, pointing at the eevee  
" It's my new eevee." I said without thinking  
The room went quiet at what I said. Did I just say that? Both professors and Jerrod where looking at me. Professor Oak spoke first.  
"Well, if that is your decision, I suppose you can keep it."  
WHAT? Oak walked toward me and took the eevee from me. He got out a stethoscope from his coat pocket and started to inspect the eevee.  
" yep, she is completely healthy. I'm sure she would like to go with you on your adventure."  
He picked up the eevee and handed it back to me.  
" Oak, are you sure you are just going to give it to her?" Asked professor Rowan  
" Rowan, the girl just wanted to find the pokémon that she was sure to love for the rest of her life. This is why I have brought these pokémon here, to show you the benefits of having more than three starter pokémon in the lab."  
Professor Rowan nodded his head and looked at me and Jerrod.  
"Congratulations you two, you both have found your very first pokémon, but before you go take this."  
He approached us and gave us each a small computer-like device.  
"Cool, a pokedex." Said Jerrod  
"Yes, and with these you can research information about any pokémon in sinnoh." He explained.  
My pokedex was a light blue color, and Jerrod's was black.  
" and I would like to give you these, Laiyla."  
Professor Oak handed me a small box and a jar. The jar was filled with honey.  
" Pokémon are very attracted to honey slathered on trees, and the box is filled with pokémon food that is sure to delight your eevee."  
The eevee in my arms started to sniff the box and jar.  
" not now eevee, it's so we can catch other pokémon in the wild." I said to it.  
I put my eevee down and put the jar and box in my backpack. When I stood back up, I could see Jerrod looking at me with jealousy.  
" don't be jealous! I'll share with you too."  
Professor Oak looked at Jerrod, and Jerrod looked away in embarrassment.  
"Now that you two are all set, I will lead you back to the entrance."  
I leaned down to pick up my eevee, but it still seemed not to trust me, and it stepped back.  
"Alright, you can just follow me then." I said to it.  
We followed professor Rowan back though the halls and back to the tall glass doors.  
" I would advise you go to Jubilife city first, it has many shops where you can stock up on your journey, here is a map for each of you so you can make your way through sinnoh. Good luck on tour journey."  
Rowan handed us each a folded up map.  
" Thank you for all you did for us today, and thank you especially Professor Oak" I said  
The two nodded and went back inside. Suddenly a light came from Jerrold's backpack.  
"Chimchar!" Said the little pokémon  
"What? Are you telling me it can come out whenever it wants?!" Asked Jerrod  
" I guess it can!" I said and laughed.  
I looked down at my eevee and smiled  
"Eeeevee.." It said in response  
" come on, let's go start our journey together." I said  
With that I walked toward the path that would lead to Jubilife.  
" HEY! Wait for us!" Said Jerrod  
He ran up next to us, but his chimchar ran ahead.  
" hey wait! Chimchar!" He yelled as he ran after the naughty pokémon


	7. Start to a New Journey

I looked over at Jerrod, his chimchar was worn out from running, and now dozing on his head. _He's going to have a tough time keeping that pokémon under control. _I thought to myself. I looked down at my eevee, it was darting back and forth investigating every new thing it saw. It slowly pursued a brightly colored flower, and sniffed the aroma. It then jumped over to the other side of the path, looking around for a new discovery. I kept an eye on it while I kept checking the map.

" Gez, this guy wore me out. I'm hungry." Said Jerrod

"What time is it? It must be close to lunch time already." I asked

Jerrod lifted his arm to his face and looked at his poketech.

"1:30" he said

I was surprised, it was later than I thought. I looked around for my eevee but I didn't spot her. I stopped in my tracks.

"Eevee?" I called

I came closer to the edge of the path to see if she was in the bushes. How did she disappear so fast?

"Eevee?" I called again

I started to get worried, how far could she have gone in the past…10 seconds? I ran to the other side of the path. I looked through the bushes and the trees, but not a trace of the little pokémon.

"Eevee are you there? Jerrod, I can't find eevee!"

Jerrod looked as worried as I was.

"I'll help you look, don't worry, she must have saw something in the bushes and gone after it."

The Chimchar on Jerrod's head stirred, and opened its eyes.

"Chim-char?"

"Oh no…" said Jerrod as he felt the little monkey awaken.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed

"He can help us find eevee." I said

Chimchar jumped off Jerrod's head and looked around.

"Chimchar?" it said

"Eevee's gone, we need to find her, can you help?"

The chimchar nodded and sniffed the air. It walked around a bit, smelling the air and then stopped. Chimchar suddenly ran off into the trees chanting its name happily.

"Hey wait!" said Jerrod as he ran off after chimchar.

I had no other choice but to run after them. I ran through a few trees, the forest being light and having small sub paths created by frequent visitors. Eventually we came into a small clearing full of overgrown grass. The grass came up to about our waists. I only saw a small hint of chimchar's fire as it vanished into the grass. Jerrod continued running into the grass trying to find chimchar's tail fire. I looked around frantically looking for my eevee. I wandered into the grass calling out her name. I looked, carefully inspecting the surrounding area. My foot hit something and I tripped. I fell on my face.

"That's embarrassing, good thing Jerrod didn't see that.." I turned and sat up.

I was brushing myself off when I saw the grass moving in front of me.

"Eevee? Chimchar? Is that you?"Suddenly a pokémon's head popped out from the grass.

"Ahh! What is that?" I said

I jumped up quickly and pulled out my pokedex.

"How does this thing work anyway?" I asked myself

I opened it and tried to push some buttons on it. When nothing seemed to work I looked back down at the pokémon. It was plump and brown, and it had large front teeth. It looked up at me with angry eyes.

"Ahhh…Hello there, sorry I tripped on you" I said nervously

The pokémon started to growl at me. I backed up and bumped into Jerrod.

"You're not telling me you are afraid of a BIDOOF are ya?"

I turned around in surprise.

"NO, I was just um…"

I didn't have time to finish my sentence because the bidoof tackled me from behind. I fell over again, but this time I scraped my elbows. I waited for the wave of pain that would soon make its way up my arms.

"Hey don't you know it's not nice to attack trainers who have no way of defending themselves?" said Jerrod to the bidoof angrily.

I gave him the glare. He noticed me looking and shrugged

"Hey I'm trying to defend you here."

I sat up and inspected the scrapes on my elbows. The throbbing pain had subsided a bit, but I was bleeding. I saw an unnatural light at the corner of my eye and turned to see our pokémon plucking berries of a bush.

"Eevee!" I called in relief

I ran up to it and hugged it. My eevee, however didn't seem to like the attention too much. It wiggled and squirmed in my arms.  
"Ah chimchar, if you're around here somewhere, now's a good time to show up..." said Jerrod.  
I turned to see Jerrod up against a tree, blocked by the bidoof.  
"Bidoooof!" The pokémon cried.  
"Gez Laiyla! What the heck did you do to make it so mad?"  
" I didn't do anything! IT tripped ME!" I snapped back at him.  
I let eevee loose and turned to chimchar. He had noticed the bidoof threatening Jerrod.  
"Jerrod, call out a command to chimchar!"  
" But I don't even know what moves he knows yet!"  
I turned back to the chimchar, who didn't seem a bit worried about Jerrod at all. He just sat there watching, while eating a berry. I knelt down in front of him.  
" Hey, why don't you show us what moves you got?" I said to him  
The chimchar ran over to the bidoof, and snuck up behind it. It lifted a hand and scratched it.  
"DOOOF!" Yelled the pokémon  
It jumped up in the air in surprise. Chimchar started laughing and clutched its stomach. It ran up to the bidoof and scratched it twice. The bidoof once again jumped away and yelled. Chimchar was about to scratch it again, but the bidoof ran off on fear. Jerrod sighed on relief.  
"Ahhh...that was great chimhar! But next time, wait for me to tell you what to do."  
Jerrod walked toward me with chimchar on his head.  
"Now we see why eevee just disappeared like that." He said  
"Pokémon love eating berries, and I guess they were as hungry as we are."  
I looked at the eevee, dozing from overeating.  
"I don't think she likes me." I said.  
"Don't worry, in time she will grow to trust you. I think you just have to get more involved with her, this whole time you've pretty much just been watching her skip around and you never stopped to talk with her."  
I thought about what Jerrod said, and I hated to admit that he was right. I heard a low rumble. I turned around to look at Jerrod.  
"Well, all this has made me hungry, hey Laiyla you didn't happen to pack a lunch did you?"  
" I did but only for myself for two days. I thought you were smart enough to pack at least a little food."  
Jerrod was drawn back. I sighed and took off my backpack. I pulled out tomorrows sandwich and offered it to him. He smiled and took it reluctantly. We sat down and ate our food in silence. When I finished my sandwich I crumpled the napkin it was wrapped in and put it in my bag. Eevee a awoke and stretched.  
"Hi, did you have a good rest?" I asked it nicely  
It looked up at me and said its name happily. I stood, leaving my bag on the grass next to Jerrod.  
"Wanna come with me to gather berries?" I asked my eevee  
It looked up at me and nodded.  
"Great! Let's go this way." I said  
I pointed to a growth of plants into the forest. We walked through the trees and found a berry plant. They were different than the kind eevee and chimchar where eating. I plucked a few off and grabbed the base of my sweater. I used it to hold the berries. Eevee darted around and pointed out the ripest berries. We walked on and found a few new berry plants.  
"We should be getting back, we don't want to wander too far from the clearing."  
My eevee looked disappointed, but it followed me back to the clearing. I found Jerrod commanding chimchar.  
"Oh hey Laiyla! I figured out how to work the pokedex!"  
I ran up to him and he showed me how to check a Pokémon's moves, research pokémon, and a few other things.  
"Hey cool! Now we can find out what moves you can do eevee!"  
I brought out my own pokedex and pointed it toward eevee. A list of moves appeared on the screen.  
"Let's see...tackle, sand attack, growl..."  
When I said growl, eevee started to make a low rumble in her throat. However her face stayed neutral. _I suppose that is to intimidate the foe_. I looked back at the screen.  
"And quick attack, I think we have a good start." I said  
The pokedex made a sound and I looked back at it. It had information about eevee. I scrolled through the information and found something interesting.  
"You can evolve into 7 different pokémon? Wow, I never knew there where that many."  
Eevee seemed interested and bounded up next to me. I looked at every evolution, all were equally beautiful. My eevee stared at each admiringly.  
"One day you will be one of those, whichever you like best."  
Most people determined the evolution of their pokémon themselves, but I couldn't do that to eevee. I stood up and grabbed our backpacks.  
"Come on, let's go, if we hurry we might be able to make it to Jubilife before sundown." I said to Jerrod.  
"Alright chimchar! Lets wrap it up for now."  
The little monkey climbed up to Jerrod's head. We walked back through the trees and finally found the path.  
"Chimchar!"  
The monkey bounced of Jerrod's head and ran down the path.  
"Here we go again." I said


	8. Jubilife City

The sun was going down and we still hadn't reached Jubilife city.

"I thought this was supposed to be one of the shortest routes in sinnoh." said Jerrod

We had already returned our pokémon to their balls and where now dragging along the path. I looked at Jerrod's tired face. I could tell he had a little too much monkey trouble for one day. My eevee still hadn't completely warmed up to me yet, but I think I made progress. The sky was turning orange and I was hoping to see city lights above the trees. I looked back at the map and sighed. We were nearing a sharp turn in the path.

" How much you wanna bet Jubilife is just ahead of us." I said

"Five thousand." Was the reply

"I was thinking more like five berries" I said

"Sure."

We rounded the corner and saw what we had been hoping to see all day. The city seemed to be glowing against the red orange evening sky.

"YES! Were here! Oh CIVILIZATION…" said Jerrod as he ran ahead and nearly tripped down the stairs leading to the city.

"I suggest we go to the pokémon center first, so we can get supplies as well as food for us and the pokémon." I said.

I looked through the buildings but couldn't see the familiar large 'P' that marked every poke center. I looked around more and saw the figure of a boy about twenty feet away from us. I walked toward him and noticed he was wearing an orange striped shirt and a green scarf.

"Excuse me, but do you know…"

"YAAAAHHHHHHH!GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled the boy

He jumped and dropped his map. He looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Oh thank Arceus you're not a ghost…you aren't a ghost right?" he said nervously

"Um no I'm not, I just wanted to ask where the nearest pokémon center was…"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. My names Barry, the strongest pokémon trainer in the world!"

I sighed at the childish dream every pokémon trainer had.

" And this here is my piplup, my partner on my adventure!"

I looked around, but didn't see any pokémon.

"Laiyla! Let's go already we have to…whose that?" said Jerrod

Barry stood up straight and introduced himself and his pokémon to Jerrod.

"Ah…where is your pokémon?" asked Jerrod.

"Huh? Piplup where are you?"

He scrambled around looking for his pokémon. He jumped up suddenly and declared

"Found him! He's right HERE!"

He held up a poke ball in front of him proudly.

"Come on out!" he said

Barry threw the poke ball and a birdlike pokémon came out.

"Starlee!" said the pokémon

"Uh…that's not…"

"I CAN SEE THAT!" said Barry

He pulled out another poke ball from his pocket and summoned the pokémon out.

"Pip-piplup!" it said

"You have two pokémon? Wow…" said Jerrod

"Yea, and barely started with piplup this morning at Twinleaf. Impressive huh?"

"Twinleaf? Were from there too!" said Jerrod

"I guess that's why there was a missing poke ball at Rowans lab this morning." I said

An eerie silence came from the forest behind us.

"HEY, why don't we get into the city now before the GHOST COMES BACK!"

Barry grabbed our arms and basically dragged us down the stairs and into the streets of Jubilife.

The city lights where bright and welcoming. We walked through the streets trying to find the pokémon center. People and cars buzzed around the streets, even though night had fallen already.

"So what ghost where you talking about?" I said

"AH ghost? What ghost? Definitely not the one that has been stalking me all day…" said Barry nervously

"Do you think it might have been a pokémon?" asked Jerrod

Barry pretended not to hear his question. My mind turned to Barry's two pokémon, I started to wonder what pokémon I was going to catch first. The thought of adding on pokémon to my team excited me and brought back the energy lost during the day. I refocused on the buildings of the city and saw the large red 'P'.

"There it is!" I cried happily

I ran down the sidewalk and rushed into the building. The Lobby served as a restaurant and a waiting room. There were a few other people eating at tables or dozing on the sofas.

"Welcome! What can I do for you today?" said nurse Joy.

Barry pushed himself in front of me and went up to the counter.

"HI! I'm here to buy some food, potions, and sleep, and eat!" he said in one breath.

I silently face palmed behind him.

"My my, I think we have some new trainers here. I'll get you everything you need." Said nurse Joy

"That's on way to do it, I guess" I said

"This Barry guy is really weird…don't you think?" asked Jerrod

I shrugged and walked up to the counter next to Barry.

"Hey, did you hear?" Whispered Barry

"What?" I said

"They give out free TMs to new trainers in Jubilife."

"Really? Why?"

"Only if you're lucky though, certain people all around the city give them to trainers who look deserving."

I thought about that and took out my pokedex. I searched through my eevee's information. I looked through the list of possible moves, and was disappointed. _I guess I'll have to evolve it if I ever want to teach it useful moves._

"You guys HAVE to taste this food it's AMAZING." Said Jerrod

I turned around and saw Jerrod holding a platter of food.

"I gotta try that!" said Barry

The boys ran off toward the food counter. I sighed and brought out my poke ball.

"Come on out eevee!"

The pokémon emerged from the ball and looked up at me.

"Hey, I needed a little company."

"Oh, where did that yellow haired boy go?" said nurse Joy

"He went to the food counter" I replied

I picked up eevee and placed her on the counter. She looked tired and her eyelids drooped.

"Eeeeeevee." She yawned

"Oh how cute!" said nurse Joy

She reached out and pet eevee's head. Eevee closed her eyes and smiled

"This eevee has a lot of potential, with over 7 different evolutions, it must be hard to choose!" she said

"Yeah, but I'm giving that choice to eevee." I replied

"How nice of you, you know many trainers wouldn't do such a selfless thing like that." She said

"I wouldn't make my eevee be something she doesn't want to be."

I saw the front door open and saw a trainer walk in with a black pokémon.

"Eevee!" said my pokémon happily

She jumped off the counter and ran up to the pokémon. I ran up to the trainer and looked at its pokémon, somehow it looked familiar.

"That's an eevee evolution!" I exclaimed

"I see you've noticed my umbreon!" said the trainer

"It's so beautiful, its fur looks so soft and it shines in the light… I'm sorry, my name is Laiyla, and this is eevee."

"It's alright, my name is Elena, I can see your eevee is very interested in my umbreon!"

My eevee was sniffing and climbing on the umbreon. Elena's umbreon stood tall and serious, but seemed softened by the young eevee pouncing about it.

"Come on eevee…"

I knelt down and picked up my eevee.

"Mmmmm, something smells good in here, I'm going to find something to eat at the food counter. Feel free to come and join me." She said

Elena walked off toward the food counter.

"Eevee Ev…"

"So you like that umbreon don't you?"

My eevee looked up at me and nodded. She then started to paw at the pocket I placed my pokedex in. I pulled it out and opened it. My eevee then pointed at her picture. and to the evolution series on the bottom screen. I tapped on it and all the eeveelutions came up. Eevee then pawed at the air toward the food counter.

"What? You can't be making your decision already! Just look at all the other options!"

I brought up each one and showed her each.

"Later, we might even meet other eeveelutions and you might like them too."

Eevee looked up at me, put her ears down and made a puppy face. I was completely melted, but my mind wasn't changed.

"I just don't want you to regret your choice, you can't devolve you know."

Eevee thought about it and I could see she saw my concern.

"Laiyla is it?" came the nurses voice

"I think you and your pokémon are going to grow closer through your journey. Come this way."

I followed her through the hospital halls and finally came into a room.

"I get the sense you are more than deserving of a TM. You see, we give away TMs to trainers we believe will make a difference in the world, so we will give you something so that you are sure to become prosperous."

I looked around and saw cabinets marked with the different elements.

"I noticed that you weren't to excited about your Pokémon's attack set."

I turned red and hoped eevee didn't hear that.

"Here, you can give this to your eevee. No matter what you try to evolve it into, she can still learn it."

She gave me a small metal object with a few buttons on it and a small screen.

"Here is the instruction manual, and remember it can only be used once."

"Thank you very much nurse Joy" I said.

"You are welcome" she said as she bowed slightly.

I walked back through the hall and out into the lobby. I put eevee down and she ran toward Jerrod and the others, who were chatting at a table. My stomach rumbled and I realized how hungry I was. I rushed toward the food counter and selected my dinner meal. Just a day ago I was up in bed sneaking out of my house. I smiled at how far I'd come in just one day.

* * *

Just so you all know, this is the same Barry from the anime. Once again keep reading and reviewing. I havent gotten any new reviews lately so letting you know that you dont have to have a fanfiction account to leave a review. Thanks for reaing!


	9. Flashing Green

Thunder Fang

I checked my radar one more time, I always did. You can never be too sure that evil is not present. The radar showed all green dots, I sighed in relief. I made my way back to the small log cabin I called home. I looked to my side at my pokémon. He was my best friend, rarely going into its poke ball. I walked up to the cabin, almost hidden by the thick growth surrounding it. I opened the door and walked inside. It was a simple two room house, kitchen and bed in one room, powder room in another. I had lived here for about a year now, possibly moving out soon. My pokémon yawned and immediately plopped on the floor next to my bed to rest.

I changed into more comfortable clothes and slid into bed. I looked back at the radar, feeling that it might show a sudden red dot, but it didn't. I looked up at the cabin roof, thinking of the strange force I have been battling all my life. So many times I've been close to confronting it, too many times it has gotten away. It is an evil that possesses pokémon, trying to make them hurt and kill each other. I still had the strangest feeling that there might still be a possessed pokémon, very close.

I put the idea out of my mind and started to doze off, but just before I could fall into the clutches of sleep, the screen on my radar lit up. I sat up quickly to look at it. One of the dots was flashing, usually this meant that a pokémon was overcome with this evil force, but the dot was green. I looked closer and realized that the dot that was flashing was the pokémon that was by my side. I looked at my dear pokémon, lazily sprawled on the floor. It couldn't be…

_It's probably just a glitch in the system or something..._ I said to myself. I convinced myself that everything was alright and let sleep take over my body.


	10. Alert

HELLO ALL READERS!

I have been out a lot longer than expected so sorry about that! I will post the next few chapters by Tuesday of next week. Keep onn reading!


	11. To Floaroma

Next chapter yay! Im sorry i had to keep you all waiting! I hate to admit but I've still only one review -_-. Plz plz plz tell me what you think of my story so i can improve it! Ummm...i havent included any explanation to what Jerrods character looks like, sorry about that. I would assume you already have a picture of him in your head so im going to leave his character to your imagination. Also i have a link on my profile page to Laiyla s photo, its been there for awhile. Please let me know if it works.

* * *

Nurse Joy handed me the bundle of waterproof fabric.  
"It may not seem very thin and cold, but these sleeping bags will warm up once you get into them."  
I stuffed the small rolled up bag into my backpack.  
"Thanks for all you've done for us nurse." Said Jerrod next to me.  
"Yeah the dessert was great!"  
We all looked at Barry behind us. He turned slightly red and put his hand behind his head.  
"I-I mean thanks for letting us stay here last night..."  
I turned back around and flung my bag over my shoulder.  
"I think we're all ready to go, bye now." I said  
"Come on eevee." I called to my pokémon.  
The three of us walked out of the poke center and felt the wind blow our faces.  
"What do you suggest we do now?" Asked Jerrod  
"I want to head toward Oreburgh city where the first gym is!" Said Barry  
"I wanted to go toward Floaroma town, I'd bet we could catch pokémon on the route there." I suggested.  
"A town full of flowers? No thank you..." Said Barry  
"Well how to you expect us to get to Oreburgh city if we only have one pokémon to defend us in the caves?" I snapped back  
"WELL, you can just catch the pokémon that live in the cave!" Said Barry loudly  
"GUYS!"  
We looked at Jerrod who was looking at us with an annoyed face. His chimchar was on his head Imitating Jerrod's face. I held back a laugh. We stood like that for a moment. Then he looked back down at his map  
"I think that Laiyla is right..."  
"Wha...?" Jerrod glared at Barry. He remained quiet.  
"We should head toward Floaroma and prepare for the Oreburgh gym. We barely begun our journey and I don't think anyone here is the slightest bit ready for a gym battle."  
Barry crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Well I guess that sounds reasonable, but how are we going to get back to Oreburough from Floaroma? We would just have to walk all the way back here!"  
"I've already got that figured out, don't worry we will get to Oreburgh."  
"You'd better have it figured out, or I'd have to fine you!" Said Barry.  
"We should get going then, pokémon await!" I said

I started off north of the city toward route 204. The guys followed behind me. My eevee was walking by my side, once again bounding around looking at things.  
"Ah, it's not safe to be exploring here in the city, you could get lost or hurt!" I said as I walked over to pick her up. We continued through the streets and finally saw the stairs that led up to the route, Similar to how we came into the city.  
"Yea here we go!" Said Jerrod as chimchar hopped off his head.  
They ran up the stairs and continued on.  
"Come on let's go!" I said  
I put eevee down and we ran up the stairs after them.  
"Hey what about me?" Called Barry  
He pulled out a poke ball and summoned the pokémon out. I saw his run past me with his Starlee flying ahead.  
"Come on, we can go faster than that!" I ran faster closing in on the two boys.  
I was catching up but my eevee was getting tired.  
"Come on, only a little longer, we can do it!" I said between breaths  
My eevee nodded and suddenly started running faster, despite her fatigue. It was then that I realized that our bond has the power to help us both to excel past our limits. The whole thing became a mad race to nowhere. We were all getting tired, but Barry seemed to be the most out of shape. He was breathing hard and finally came to a stop and dramatically collapsed.  
"I think that's enough...let's stop here." I said to eevee.  
We slowly came to a stop. Jerrod was clearly the winner, he had outlasted all of us.  
" Yeah we won! Great job chimchar!" He leaned down and hugged his chimchar. In that moment I saw something happen between the two, they both bonded closer to each other. I looked down at my eevee and smiled.  
"Wow, I never would have expected you to run so fast!" I knelt down and smiled. My eevee smiled back and looked up. I looked up and saw starlee flying in circles above our heads.  
" I think starlee is the real winner here." Said Jerrod as he walked up to us.  
"He doesn't look the slightest bit tired."  
"Starlee Star!" He chirped in the air.  
Barry walked up to us, still breathing hard.  
"So...we...won!" He said between breaths  
"Doesn't count if you can't keep up with your own pokémon." I said  
"Why you little..." Barry was cut off by Starlee  
"Starleeeeeeeee!" Starlee dove into the forest.  
"No wait come back here!" called Barry.  
We ran to the side of the dirt road, but where stopped by Starlee who flew right past us. We all turned around and saw starlee struggling to fly.  
"Something's got its leg!"said Jerrod  
I looked closer and saw a little blue pokémon clinging onto starlee's foot. Starlee was swooping back toward the ground toward Barry.  
"Woah wait! Watch where you CRASH LAND!"  
Barry was hit straight in the face and fell backward with starlee in his arms. The blue pokemon had let go at the last second and was now facing me and Jerrod.  
"OH MY GOD ITS A SHINX!" I squealed  
My eyes turned into hearts as I stared at the cute little pokémon.  
"THAT THING IS GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled Barry  
"I HAVE to have it! Go eevee!"  
The shinx growled and got ready to attack.  
"Eevee use tackle!"  
"Eevee!" Eevee ran toward shinx, but it didn't budge.  
A moment before eevee made contact, the shinx jumped out of the way.  
"Whoa that pokémon is FAST." Said Jerrod  
"You're not helping! Eevee use quick attack!"  
Eevee turned around and bolted toward the shinx. The shinx smiled and also jumped into a quick attack. My heart beat fast as I awaited the impact. Once again, at the last second the shinx dodged and turned right back around and hit eevee from behind.  
"No eevee!"  
"Eee!" My eevee crashed into the ground and slid toward me.  
"Eevee, are you alright?"  
I knelt down and picked her up. I looked back at the shinx that stood tall and strong.  
"Hrmmm..." I said.  
"Alright time for you to pay you little blue pokémon!"  
Barry suddenly jumped up next to be and brought out his piplup.  
"Piiplup!"  
"Alright Pip use pound!"  
The piplup waddled over to the shinx and swung its small fin. The shinx dodged. Piplup lost his balance and kept swinging around on one foot and hit the shinx.  
"Yeah! Now use bubble!"  
Large bubbles emerged from piplup's mouth while it flapped its wings. The shinx recovered from the hit and dodged the bubble, but it was hit by a stray.  
"Shinx!" It managed to stay on its feet and it staggered away from the impact.  
"Piplup use pound pound POUND!"  
The piplup followed his orders and chased after the shinx trying to hit it.  
"Common piplup run faster!" Yelled Barry  
"Your piplup can't run that fast Barry!" Said Jerrod  
Piplup tripped and fell on his face. The shinx took the advantage and bit the penguin on its neck.  
"NOOO! STAHP IT!" yelled Barry  
The shinx gripped harder and shook piplup around.  
"PIPLUP SMACK THAT THING AWAY!"  
Piplup then raised a wing and hit with all its force. The shinx was flung away and now failed to land on its feet. However, piplup lay fainted on the ground.  
"Aww...piplup return..."  
"...go eevee!"  
I stood back up and so did my eevee. It stood strong and tall.  
"Woah what just happened? I thought your eevee fainted!" Said Jerrod  
"She was close, but she didn't faint, so I used a potion on her!"  
"Now eevee use quick attack!"  
"Eeeevee!"  
It ran toward the weakened shinx in a white blur. The shinx got onto its feet and didn't budge.  
"Eevee pay attention to his every move!"  
Eevee focused on the shinx and ran faster. I stared at the shinx, knowing it would attempt to dodge. The split second before they made contact, the shinx didn't dodge, but instead opened its mouth to reveal its small fangs. It bit down on eevee's head and braced itself to take the damage. The two were attached to each other by the shinxs bite. The shinx bit down harder.  
"Eeveeee!"  
"Hang in there eevee!...Use tackle on that tree!"  
The pokémon flinched in pain, but started to run toward the tree.  
"Laiyla, the shinx isn't stupid! It's going to let go the last second and your eevee is going to take the damage!" Said Jerrod  
"I know that! I'm not stupid either!" I snapped at him  
Eevee's speed rose, desperate to get the shinx off. It came closer and closer to the tree, I let her get as close as I dared and shouted the final command.  
"Dodge to you right... I mean your left!"  
My eevee had no time to think, so it did what I had hoped. It dodged to one side first, the shinx loosed it grip, thinking it would be flung out of the way of the tree, but then my eevee turned the other way, smashing the shinx into the tree as it let go.

Barry and Jerrod stood with their mouths open. As fast as the past split second occurred, the poke ball was already flying toward the shinx.  
"Go poke ball!"  
The ball hit the shinx and sucked it inside. We all stood motionless as we watched the red light flashing repeatedly. The ball swayed back and forth. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, hoping I had weakened the shinx enough.

The red light disappeared. My eyes widened and I jumped up and squealed.  
"I caught a SHINX!"  
I ran over to the poke ball and picked it up.  
"Congratulations Laiyla, that was a really impressive move." Said Jerrod  
I blushed and turned to my eevee.  
"Thank you, you where amazing!" I picked her up and hugged her tight.  
"I guess it was OK, I could have caught it if I wanted to..." Said Barry.  
I ignored his comment and looked again at the poke ball.  
"You can come out shinx!"  
I held the ball in front of me and the shinx emerged. It looked at me with piercing eyes.  
"Hi, my name is Laiyla, welcome to the group!"  
The shinx looked around at us and turned up its nose.  
"It doesn't seem to like us." Said Jerrod.  
"Don't worry, we are going to be the best of friends, I know it!"  
I saw Barry roll his eyes.  
"You'll see! I don't care if it hates me right now, we are going to make a great team in the future!" I said.  
"Well me and my pokémon are already a great team!"  
Barry crossed his arms and looked away.  
I took my backpack of my shoulder and brought out a potion.  
"No Laiyla! It might try and run away of it regains strength!" Said Jerrod  
I looked at the shinx and realized he might be right.  
"Shinx, stay with me, I'm doing this because I care for you."  
I brought out the potion and sprayed the shinx before Jerrod could say anything.  
The wounds disappeared instantly and the shinx shook itself off.  
"You feel better now?"  
"Shinx..."  
"Alright, we should go now, remember were here to train!"  
"Ok, I guess the shinx trusts us enough..."  
"Or its after my starlee." mentioned Barry  
Sure enough, the shinx was staring at the bird on Barry's shoulder.  
"Good little shinx..." He said as he backed away  
Fast as lightning, the shinx jumped onto Barry's face and tried to jump on the starlee too, but the bird flew ahead in panic. The mad chase started up again as we ran after the pokémon down the road.

* * *

Sorry if i used some moves in the battle scene that the pokemon shouldn't know at the level they are at. Anyways I'm stuck, I'm not sure what Pokemon Jerrod should catch first, so ive made a poll about it. I think you can access polls from my profile (not sure, still new to fanfic!)


	12. So much for avoiding caves

I tried to return the pokémon the ball one more time.  
"Shiiiinx, would you give it a break? RETURN!" I held the poke ball in front of me, and aimed the red beam at the Shinx.  
Shinx looked over its shoulder. It jumped out of the just out of reach of the red beam. I slowed down to a stop, breathing hard. So did everyone else.  
"I...I think that enough" puffed Jerrod  
Even the starlee looked tired of flying. I looked at the Shinx who was now licking its paw.  
"RETURN!" I said all of a sudden.  
The Shinx was caught off guard and was returned to its ball.  
"Finally... Laiyla are you still sure you can handle that pokémon?" asked Jerrod  
"Yeah...no problem..."  
I honestly don't know if I could or not. We all waited to catch our breath before anything. The Starlee flew back to the ground and landed on Barry's stomach.  
"Ahem...we should go into the shade of the trees." I said  
The sun was burning hot, it was midday. Jerrod and I moved under a tree, but Barry seemed lifeless laying on the ground. Starlee hopped across the ground toward us.  
"Poor kid, he pushed himself too much." said Jerrod  
"Yeah... we should drag him over here."  
"It would be best...but"  
"But what? He is going to get a heat stroke out there or something!"I said.  
Jerrod shook his head and lazily walked out to him and grabbed his wrists. He dragged him under to where we were. His face was reader than a Cherubi. I took out a water bottle from the side of my bag and popped it open. I poured a bit on his forehead and tilted it above my head to take a waterfall. I handed it to Jerrod and he did the same. We looked at starlee.  
"He'll have to drink from a cup or bowl..." Said Jerrod  
"I don't have anything like that" I replied  
"Me neither"  
I looked down at Barry's backpack.  
"Barry wake up."  
Barry's eye twitched.  
"Barry if you don't wake up I'm gonna let my shinx loose on you!"  
Barry's eyes snapped open.  
"A-Alright alright!" he sat up and touched his forehead.  
"Why am I wet?"  
"Never mind that, do you have anything to give the pokémon to drink?" I asked  
"Sure, I always carry a bowl for food and water..."  
"I can't believe I didn't think, of that." I said under my breath.  
Barry looked through his bag for a minute.  
"Anytime now..." Said Jerrod.  
"Eevee, come out!" I said  
My eevee appeared in front of us, her ears drooped all of a sudden.  
"I know it's hot out, but we need to eat too, guys."  
We all rustled through our bags and brought out food for ourselves and our Pokémon. I grabbed the box professor oak had given me. I looked at it, somehow, I thought it wasn't just any pokémon food. I decided to open a can that we bought at the poke center.  
"Did anyone think to bring a can opener?" Asked Jerrod.  
We sat staring at each other  
"Now what?" I asked  
"Water?" asked Barry  
I handed him the bottle and he poured it out into the bowl he finally found.  
"Come on out chimchar!"  
"Go piplup!"  
The pokémon came out of their poke balls and drank out of the water bowl.  
"Is it ok to have them drink out of the same bowl?" I said  
"It's a little disturbing once you think about it..." said Jerrod  
"The pokémon seem fine with it, I guess it's alright." I said  
We watched them drink out every last drop. The pokémon seemed happy and refreshed.  
"What about your shinx?" asked Jerrod  
Starlee perked up all of a sudden.  
"I think you should return starlee before we bring him out." said Jerrod  
Starlee was returned and I brought out shinx's ball. The pokémon emerged before I could say anything.  
"Shinx!"  
The pokémon stood with his chest out and head high. It opened its eyes and stared down the pokémon around the bowl.  
"Here's another bottle, I'll pour it into the bowl." I said.  
I poured some water into the bowl. Shinx looked at the water as if deciding something, then it turned away, refusing it.  
"Come on, there is nothing inferior with drinking that water ok?" I said.  
Jerrod's chimchar walked up the bowl and took a sip. He looked up at the shinx and said something to him. Shinx simply said his name. Chimchar seemed to be offended and started to go out on him. The two started to argue.  
"Hold up! Chimchar stop that!" Said Jerrod  
He grabbed him just as he was about to scratch away at shinx. I grabbed shinx as well. It struggled out of my arms and landed in front of us and started to walk onto the path and away.  
"Shinx come back!" I called  
I picked up by back pack and started after it. My eevee followed right behind me.  
"Woah wait!" called Jerrod  
The boys picked up and went after me. I ran up behind shinx, but it was still leisurely walking down the path. I was confused and walked behind it. Eevee walked up next to him, looking up at him confused.  
"Eevee?"  
"Shinx...shinx shinx."  
Eevee turned to look at me, however Shinx's tail hit her face.  
"Oh..."  
Eevee was surprised and turned back to shinx. I saw a smirk on his face as he turned his head back around. Eevee continued to follow behind him.  
"What's up with your Shinx? It's like he thinks he's superior to us." said Barry  
"Mmmm..." I was going to say something but I held myself back.  
I studied the way Eevee looked at Shinx. I studied how Shinx walked ahead of us, with...priority? Something went through my mind, but I pushed it out quickly. We walked on, feeling a bit awkward that we where following pokémon.  
"This is ridiculous..." Said Barry quietly.  
Shinx turned around and glared at him. His yellow eyes seemed to glow. I held myself back from laughing. He was just so cute. I looked up ahead and I saw a clearing in the distance. As we walked closer I could make out the sunlight shimmering off a pool of water. Shinx started running ahead, he looked angry about something.  
"That shinx is spoiled..." Said Jerrod as we arrived at the clearing.  
We were surrounded by three large pools of water, however not big enough to be lakes. There where large berry bushes growing around the water. Small groups of Buneary and Pachirisu dotted the area, playing and eating together. Shinx ran up to one of the Pachirisu and tackled it. The happy chatter of the pokémon stopped and everyone stared at shinx.  
"Shinx shinx!"  
The Pachirisu got mad and started threatening shinx, building up electricity in their cheeks.  
"Shinx stop that! There is no reason to fight them, they've done nothing!" I said  
Shinx ignored me and ran through the crowd in a blur of white, knocking around and pokémon in its way.  
"Pft..."  
I turned around and saw Barry holding his mouth.  
"Ahem...*cough cough*"  
Jerrod was also doing the same.  
"This isn't funny you guys!"  
"Eevee!"  
I turned around and saw Eevee run into the chaos toward shinx.  
"No eevee you're going to get hurt..."  
My eyes widened as I saw eevee go up behind shinx and bite into his tail. Shinx cried out in pain and started dashing round again trying to get eevee off. By now the guys had lost control and they where cracking up. The poor pokémon ran back into the forest, away from the wild action. I ran right up to shinx and grabbed him before he could get away. I held him up to my face.  
"Shinx"  
"Eevee?"  
I looked down at eevee, still hanging on to his tail.  
"It's all right you can let go now, I got him."  
As eevee was about to let go, shinx flicked his tail and the poor pokémon went flying into the water. She landed in with a simple plop. That set the boys off again. I looked at them and they shut up.  
"Sorry, here I'll help Eevee out." Said Jerrod as he wiped his eyes  
I looked again at shinx. It was frowning and its eyes where shining with anger again. A single tooth stuck out of his mouth. I let put a long breath.  
"Here, let me see your tail."  
I put him down and watched him lick his tail. I heard Jerrod picking eevee put of the water. I took off my backpack and looked through it.  
"I'm sure my mom made me pack a first aid kit..."  
I found the small white box and opened it. I rummaged around for a good sized bandage and peeled the paper off to reveal the adhesive. I reached out to pick up his tail but he jumped away and growled.  
"Its fine, this isn't going to hurt. It will help you feel better."  
I reached out slowly and placed the bandage on the bite wound. I smoothed out the band aid around the radius of his tail.  
"There, that it!" I crumpled up the thin paper and tossed it into the box.  
"Very interesting." I heard a voice right up next to my ear.  
"Oh my geez, don't do that Jerrod." I said  
He kneeled down next to me and watched shinx. He was sniffing at the bandage on his tail.  
"Why did you do that? I thought you were going to blow your head, but instead you decided to tend a minor scratch?"  
I looked at him  
"Well, yeah...what good would come out of scolding him? I mean well..."  
I watched shinx for a moment. He looked away and walked to the water side and started to drink. Eevee ran up in front of me, her hair was spiked up and slightly wet. I tried to smooth it down, but she kept shaking and splattering us with water.  
"Ugh, I give up. I need to buy her a brush once we get to Floaroma." I said.  
"Whatever happened to Barry?" he asked  
I looked up and around, but Barry was not in sight.  
"Barry? Chimchar isn't here either."  
We stood up and looked around.  
"So you think they went farther down the road?" I asked  
"We should split up, look down the road, and I will stay here."  
I nodded and ran off down the path.  
"Come eevee!" I called  
Eevee trotted up next to me, and to my surprise, so did Shinx. I smiled and looked ahead.  
"What what?" I saw something odd ahead.  
We ran closer and came up to a large brown hill. There was an opening at the base.  
"So much for avoiding caves." I said to myself  
"I'd bet he is in there, maybe chimchar is with him."  
I walked through the entrance slowly the humidity made it hard to breathe. There was an odd smell in the air.  
"Ewww, this is why I hate caves..." My voice echoed through the darkness.  
"Chimchar! Barry!" I called out loudly.  
"Eeeevee!"  
I walked in a few more steps but it was too dark to see.  
"Barry must have used Chimchar's tail flame to see in here."  
Suddenly I heard strange noises coming from inside the cave.


	13. The Cave

Moving right along with the story. Those who are waiting for the drama to kick in, it will be showing up SOON! please tell me what you like/dislike about my story in the reviews or just PM me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"It's too dangerous, we can't see and there are wild pokémon in here." I said

"AHHHHH!" A scream echoed through the cave.  
I could see Chimchar's fire coming toward us. Before any of us could think Barry crashed right into me and we went flying out of the cave.  
"BARRY..."  
"Laiyla did you find...Chimchar!" Jerrod came running up the path  
"Chim...chaaaaa" chimchar was squeezed underneath us.  
"Barry how could you run off with MY pokémon!"  
Jerrod picked up Chimchar who was shaking. Barry stood up, he was shaking to.  
"ITS AFTER ME I TELL YOU!" He yelled  
"Excuse me?"  
"The-the ghost! The one that was following us on route 202!"  
I looked into the entrance of the cave and saw nothing. However shinx seemed to be staring at something in the cave. Eevee was also cowering behind me. I stood up and looked at Chimchar grabbing Jerrold's hair. Just then a demonic laughter echoed out of the cave. Two red eyes shined through the dark.  
"Wha-what is that?" I said nervously  
I wasn't especially scared of ghosts, but everyone's nervousness got to me . Shinx became defensive and blue sparks scattered about him.  
"Shinx, get away from there." I said  
It stood there as if it didn't hear me. The eyes came closer to the opening of the cave, examining it.  
"Raaah!" It said in attempt to scare him.  
"Aahh!" exclaimed Barry  
Shinx backed up into the sun light. The red eyes continued to follow, but stopped just before they could enter the light.  
"Eevee" Eevee hid behind my leg, her ears where dropped down by her face.  
"Hrrrrmmm." The eyes faded out slowly.  
"That was creepy." I said  
Shinx relaxed and the electricity stopped.  
There was a silence. I looked at Jerrod and his face was red.  
"Why are you..." I begun to ask, but I slowly started to realize I was grabbing his wrist. I let go and turned red.  
"Sorry I just..."  
"No-no, it ok..." Jerrod stumbled over his words  
Eevee pawed at my leg. I bent down and picked her up.  
"It's gone now, you don't have to be afraid anymore." I said quietly  
I looked up at shinx, its fur was spiked up. It breathed hard and closed its eyes.  
"What is it doing?" asked Jerrod.  
Shinx suddenly flickered in a bright light. Shinx's light flickered from its fur, but was put out by exhaustion. Shinx collapsed on the floor.  
"Poor thing." I returned the Pokémon and put away its ball.  
"I think it has difficulty using electric attacks." said Jerrod  
"Let's go." I said  
"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm going back in there." said Barry.  
"Well aren't you the one that wanted to run around in caves in the first place?" I said  
"Besides I will have an easier time sleeping tonight knowing we don't have to go through anymore smelly, dark caves. Come on Jerrod, well use Chimchar to light the way." I said  
"Right, Chimchar walk ahead." said Jerrod  
We walked into the cave, leaving Barry talking to himself. I turned around and called to him.  
"Barry, this is your last chance, get in here with us or stay out there by yourself with the ghost lurking."  
That caught his attention and he ran in behind us.

We walked around for awhile, only to bump into walls wherever we went. Whenever we heard a noise Barry jumped.  
"There must be a way out of here." said Jerrod.  
"Jerrod! Don't you have your poketech with you?" I said  
"Oh yeah!" Jerrod turned on the night light app. It was brighter than Chimchar's tail so we could now see farther ahead of us.  
"Hey look over there, it looks like a staircase." I said  
We came nearer and found what seemed to be a rockslide. Jerrod walked up first, to make sure that it wouldn't collapse, and the rest of us went up after him. Once we got to the top we could see the exit.  
"Oh sweet daylight." I said  
"Oh the sun!" said Barry  
He bolted off toward the exit, but tripped over a rock. He fell right on his face.  
"Oh Barry..."  
The rock he tripped over suddenly came to life. It hovered in front of us.  
"That's a Geodude!" said Jerrod  
He brought out his pokedex, and its robotic voice provided information about it.  
"Geodude!"  
"Go chimchar! Use scratch!"  
Jerrod's chimchar leaped into action and tried to scratch is rock body.  
"Chaaaaar!" Chimchar ran back to Jerrod with tears in his eyes. Its fingers where red.  
"Oh chimchar! Are you ok?"  
"My turn! Eevee use tackle!"  
"Eevee!"  
The Geodude simply put its arms around itself. Eevee hit it and feel to the floor. She had a red bump on her head.  
"Eevee! Oh I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to her and cradled her in my arms.  
"Piplup get out here and use bubble!"

Piplup popped out of his ball happily.  
"Barry wait!"  
It was too late, piplup had already used bubble. I was still knelt down in front of the Geodude. All three of us took the damage.  
"Laiyla, are you ok?" asked Jerrod as he ran up to me  
"I'm fine."  
I turned away and blushed a little at his concern. I remembered eevee and looked down at her, she had passed out.  
"BARRY!"  
~~~~~~~~~

* * *

So how wazit? Ooooh, do i feel romance in the air? anyway, it was short I know. I figured out how to put the poll on my profile page, so please do vote!


	14. Yellow Hair and Rain Don't Mix

"How did we end up with THIS freak anyway?" I complained

"Calm down Laiyla, it was only an accident, here." Jerrod handed me my backpack.

I walked off into the trees to get into a dry change of clothes. When I returned the guys seemed to be going back and forth about something.

"Come on admit it!"

"She was simply…"

I walked out into the open

"Admit what?" I said with curiosity

Jerrod spun around quickly.

"Oh, Laiyla! You-That was fast!"

"Um…Yes. Hey, I was wondering if we could eat already, I'm starving."

With quick thinking I acted disinterested, but really I think I knew what they were talking about. We sat and ate in the middle of the road, since there was pretty much nowhere else to settle. We brought out our pokémon and we ate in silence. Barry gave an occasional glare at Jerrod, who pretended not to notice. Shinx refused to eat, and still seemed exhausted from his electrical attempt earlier. Strangely enough, it didn't bother with Barry's starlee. The weather had strangely turned dark and cloudy as we ate.

"Arceus…I've never seen the weather change this quickly before." said Jerrod

"Maybe we should get going, so we can reach shelter if it rains." I said

"Ha, I don't know about you guys but I'm not afraid of a little rain." said Barry

" I think Laiyla is right, we could get sick if we stay out in the cold too much." Jerrod said matter-of-factly

"Why do you always have to agree with HER? Ooh, now I remember, she's so SPECIAL."

"Hold it, we've been friends longer than you think." I said

"Ee?"

I looked down at eevee, she was looking at the sky.

"Char!"

"Piplup!"

A drop of water landed on my nose. I picked up my things quickly and stood up.

"Shinx, return!"

The pokémon dodged the red laser.

"Fine then, but you better keep up."

I checked to see if everyone was ready. Barry was holding his backpack over his head.

"The rain! It's going to mess up my hair!" he shouted

_Just one weird thing after another with this guy _I thought to myself. I walked under the trees that hung over the side of the path. Jerrod followed behind me, and Barry was last. We walked in silence aas we listened to Barry freak out about his hair. Barry was obviously not watching what he was saying, spilling out personal information by accident. _I knew that hairstyle wasn't natural I said to myself. _

"What if the gel washes out? AH! I'm going to look like a hippie! Where's my gel, is it in here? DID I FORGET TO BRING IT!? Oh thank you mom, for putting it here. Wait, how did she find my gel in the first place? SHE MUST HAVE BEEN IN MY DRAWER! WHAT ELSE DID SHE FIND IN THERE? Oh wait, I put it in here not her, phew."

I tried to close my ears and focus on my pokémon walking in front of me. Shinx occasionally hopped out of the cover of the trees, making himself wet and sparking up. He did this several times, each time looking at eevee. Eevee was staring down his every move for some reason. I tried to think but Barry's voice got in the way.

"That was EMBARRASING, never again will I let myself out in the rain like that…"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled

I stopped and turned around to look at him, only to remember that Jerrod was behind me instead. We stood a little too close to each other, making it uncomfortable. Jerrod turned nervous and turned around quickly.

"Yeah Barry, as best of friends we are, I don't think you wanted us to hear about the time you tried to talk to a cute girl on a rainy day…"

Barry's face turned red, despite the chilly temperature.

"Did I really say that much?"

The piplup at his side gave out a loud sigh. I turned around and saw something moving in the horizon.

"What is that?" I said

The boys turned their attention to where I was looking.

"Let's go check it out!" exclaimed Barry.

He ran off without warning, and we were forced to follow. Poor piplup lagged behind, struggling to run with its large feet. I picked him up and carried him with me. Piplup looked up at me and chirped a thank you. I smiled back at him and continued running.

We were confronted by a sea of tall grass.

"I guess it's an opportunity to see new pokémon." said Jerrod

Barry stepped in and waited. He took another step and waited.

"This is taking forever, I'll go." I walked through the grass with Eevee in my arms and Shinx close behind. I reached the other side and turned around. Jerrod walked in with chimchar on his head. He reached me and called to Barry.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

Barry took another careful step, and another. He continued like this all the way through until he was a few paces away from the edge. Piplup hopped out of the grass.

"Come on Barry you can do it." said Jerrod

Barry took one step, another step, only one more to go. All too suddenly, a pokémon jumped out of the grass and leaped onto Barry's face.

"Aaah! Get it off me!" yelled Barry

"Piplup!"

Piplup ran back into the grass and fired off a few moves. I took out my pokedex and pointed it at the pokémon.

"Oh look, it's a Shellos!" I said

"That's unusual to see out here." said Jerrod

"Maybe because it's raining? They like rain don't they?"

Barry finally ran out of the grass, panting from fright. His hair was a droopy mess.

"I'm getting you for that…you blue glob!"

But the Shellos had already ran off.

"Nice HAIR Barry." I said as I got up next to him.

"Huh?"

He reached up to touch his hair. A mix of emotions came over his face. I started giggling.

"I-I'm going to fine you for that!" he said

"You can't fine me for doing nothing!"

"Guys Guys!" Jerrod came between us, he put an arm around each of us.

"Don't you smell that?" he asked.

"Smell WHAT?" asked Barry

"Flowers!" I exclaimed

"Flowers!" repeated Jerrod.

"Flowers?" Barry looked at us

"You two are so girly!" he said

"Coming from the one that keeps ranting on about his hair!" I countered

Jerrod squeezed us both tighter, bringing our faces closer together.

"Ok ok, stop that, it hurts!" said Barry.. he broke away from Jerrod's grip. He let go of me as well.

"SHINX!"

We all had completely forgotten about Shinx's several attempts to make an electric attack. The tree of us where hit with a spark of blue electricity, making us fidget around. We collapsed on the floor.

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!" shinx hopped around in delight.

Eevee came up to him and celebrated with him. She licked the side of his face. The two froze for a moment. Shinx turned his back to her and hit her away with his tail.

"Wow…That was something." I moaned

"That was stronger than I would have ever expected." said Jerrod.

We sat up and looked at Barry.

"That. Shinx. Is. Going. To. Get. It." he said.

I started cracking up.

"What is wrong with you? You sound like a freak!" he said

I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting and I was starting to cry.

"nice…Nice hairdo…BARRY" I collapsed on the floor laughing. Even Jerrod joined me. Barry turned red as he felt his hair once again. It was now an afro of yellow hair, with sparks of electricity going through it. Even the pokémon seemed to be holding themselves back from laughing. Barry didn't move or say a thing. He simply sat there making faces of different emotion, trying to pat down his hair. Once I wiped my tears I started to feel bad for him.

"Sorry Barry, I can help you fix it if you want." I said

He still didn't say anything. He got up and put his backpack on. We started walking on again.

"Come on Shinx, that was a great shock you gave us."

Shinx once again ignored me, but he still seemed happy. Eevee followed closely behind him.

Barry kept reaching up to touch his hair, but whenever he did he got shocked by the static. I started to feel even worse. I made up my mind.

"Barry, I'm sorry we laughed. I promise I'll fix up your hair tonight, it will be like nothing happened!"

Barry looked at me.

"You would really do that?" he asked

"Of course! Anything for a friend!" I said reluctantly

Barry turned pink

"Friends? But…"

" I've decided to try not to argue so much, I guess we started off rough. Friends?" I reached my hand out to him.

Barry reached out and shook it.

"Friends."

I waited for him to let go, but he didn't, now it was my turn to turn pink. When he saw my face Barry turned red and snatched his hand away. He looked away with a shy grin.

"AHEM, alright! I think we should find a camping spot already, it's starting to get late!" said Jerrod suddenly.

"Heh, right!" I said.

"Y-Yeah!" said Barry

"Eevee!" agreed my pokémon.

I turned to her and picked her up.

"Let's look in the shelter of the trees." I said.

And with that we wandered off the road to find a clearing to set up camp.


	15. Starry Skies

Hay there readers, i managed to get in another chapter. usually i wont post a thing on the weekends. please enjoy this really short chapter.

* * *

"How long is this going to take?!" complained Barry.

I sat behind him brushing his hair with a comb he brought. His hair was hanging down, like girls hair.

"Not much longer alright? Ok piplup, use bubble!"

Piplup opened his mouth and soaked Barry's hair with bubble. I brushed through the tangled hair, careful with every stroke, like my mother used to with me.

"Barry, your hair is a gel-y mess, you should wash it out every once in awhile." I said

Barry didn't say anything, but I saw his ears turn red. I brushed through a few more times and I was finished.

"Ok I'm done, but seriously, you should wash out that gel more often."

I held the mirror in front of him.

"I don't remember the last time my hair was down like this." he said

He took the mirror from me and posed for himself.

"Actually, it doesn't look too bad!" he said, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"The sleeping bags are ready!" said Jerrod

He walked over to us and stared at Barry.

"Woah, you look…different-but in a good way!" he said

Barry beamed and stood up.

"It's all thanks to Laiyla." He said

He smiled a thank you, and I smiled back. The sun was going down, and the sky was an orange red. The sun wasn't visible behind the tall trees. We managed to find a very small clearing, it was a little claustrophobic, but none of us could complain. I stretched and yawned. The two guys walked over to the sleeping bags, they made a circle, with our heads in the middle. I picked up my backpack and placed it next to my sleeping bag. It was still a little early, so the three of us simply sat on top of our sleeping bags.

"Two days and counting." said Jerrod

"We've come so far." I said

"Yeah, I kind of miss Twinleaf, but I know I'll be back there again someday." said Jerrod

"Speaking of Twinleaf, I'm going to call my parents when we get to the next pokémon center." I said

"I should too."

"Same here." said Barry

We sat there a moment, feeling the light breeze, listening to the subtle sounds of nature. I looked above the trees, where darkness started to slowly bring in the night. My eyes got tired and I looked back down. Both guys where looking at me. I felt myself blushing, trying to find something to say.

"W-we should get to sleep…" I said steadily.

"Yeah, I'm tired, so many things to think about." said Jerrod

"Night people." said Barry

He slid into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, so did Jerrod. I got into mine, making sure the bag was up to my chin. I saw a white flash coming from my backpack.

"Eevee."

I looked at eevee in surprise.

"You wanna sleep with me out here?"

Eevee nodded, I scooted over and let her in with me. She curled up in a ball and snuggled into my chest. I smiled, remembering how lucky I was to have her. _What if professor oak had planned to be at the lab a day before, or a day later?_ Then I wouldn't have eevee. I pushed the thought out and tried to sleep.

I lay awake, my eyes drooped, but yet I couldn't sleep. I turned over onto my back, careful not to disturb eevee. I looked up at the sky, it was a dark blue, with zillions of bright glowing stars. _I've never seen this many stars in my life._ I looked over at the guys, they where fast asleep. Barry was lightly snoring. I tried to figure out a way to fall asleep. I looked back up at the sky. I started to connect the stars and make different pictures. My eyelids refused to stay open. Finally I closed my eyes, but a split second before they where closed shut, I saw something weird up in the sky. It was like a dark whirlpool, blacker then the night. It was so distant I could hardly make it out. _It's probably just my eyes playing tricks on me. _I fell asleep to the rhythm of eevee's breathing.

* * *

i hope you all like my story so far! please please review what you think i could to improve! also, what pokemon should Jerrod catch first? still stuck on that -_-


	16. Time for Some Training!

The smell of pancakes woke me up. Pancakes? I opened my eyes and rubbed them. It smelled exactly like my mother's cooking.

"Morning Laiyla!" said Jerrod

I sat up and looked around. I saw Jerrod holding a small pan. Chimchar was by his side, using Ember occasionally underneath the pan.

"Where in the middle of this forest did you find a _cooking pan?_" I asked

"And since when did Chimchar know Ember?" I added

"Oh, I found the pan in Barry's bag, and with a little training, Chimchar learned Ember!"

I sat there looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"So, where did the pancakes come from?"

Jerrod froze for a moment and blushed.

"Well, I kind of found them in your backpack…"

"YOU WENT TROUGH MY BACKPACK?"

"SORRY! I didn't look through anything! I just remembered where they were because I saw them in there once."

I calmed down and sighed. I felt a nudge by my stomach. Eevee yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Good morning eevee, did you sleep well?" I asked

Eevee smiled and said its name happily. I looked around and saw Barry, still snoozing. _I did a good job with his hair. _I said to myself. I got out of my sleeping bag and rolled it up.

"There is one large pancake for each of us here, and the small container of syrup." said Jerrod

"Great, I'll prepare the pokémon food for everyone." I said.

I looked at Barry once again, surprised the smell hadn't awakened him. He looked kind of cute, his hair in his face while he ... _CUTE? Did I just think that? Um nononono…_

"Laiyla, we still only have two bowls for food so were going to have to feed them those berries you gathered a couple days ago."

I swung my head around and looked at Jerrod.

"Right."

I emptied my bag of all the berries and divided them up into 5 piles.

"WHAT, what do you mean there are no more?" wailed Barry

"My mom only gave me three pancakes alright?" I said

Barry had his hair up in his usual style. I looked down at the empty pan, usually I could eat 3 or 4 of these when I'm hungry, but surprisingly one filled me up today. We started to clean up, the pokémon helped us. Except for Shinx, he had sat by himself a few feet away from the group, eating his share of berries quietly. Eevee would look over at him occasionally with a worried look, but now she seemed energized and ready to run.

"I'm doing some training today, with Eevee and Shinx." I said

The boys looked at me.

"So you finally decide to do some special training? I started that on the first day! Right piplup?" Piplup smiled and nodded.

"We did training this morning with Chimchar, and I plan to catch my first pokémon today!" said Jerrod excitedly.

"Sounds great! Let's get moving, we have a long road ahead of us!" I said eagerly.

We walked through the trees and found the path again. Everyone's pokémon was by their trainer's side.

"How do you suppose we train on a path that is only dirt and trees?" asked Jerrod

"We use the trees!" I proclaimed

The guys looked at me with questioning expressions.

"Well I mean like this, Eevee use tackle on that tree!" I commanded

Eevee looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, you have to practice hitting things with you head, since you only know quick attack and tackle for now."

Eevee nodded and nervously tackled the tree. She waddled backwards in pain from the impact

"That was great! If we do that enough times, you will eventually not be able to feel the impact." I explained

Eevee rectified herself into a confident stance.

"Ok now use quick attack on the next tree, but remember quick attack is about speed, and tackle is about strength."

Eevee obeyed my command and simultaneously used quick attack and tackle on several trees.

"Oh I see now, like using the trees as dummies." said Jerrod.

"Let's try that out! Piplup use pound on those trees!"

Piplup obeyed and started using pound.

"Okay, chimchar use scratch!"

"Starlee use tackle and quick attack as well!"

Each pokémon used their moves, diligent in their training.

"Ok everyone, let's move ahead while we are doing this." I said

Now the pokémon used their moves on one tree and moved onto the next. I suddenly remembered Shinx. He was following me a few feet behind.

"Want to join them?" I asked kindly

Shinx's serious face actually seemed to ponder the question.

"Ok, I know you are faster then they all are, so use tackle, quick attack, and bite too! Speed ahead of them all!"

Shinx looked down at his feet and then up at everyone, who where now getting ahead. Without warning he took off in a quick attack, doing two times quicker than they did. He seemed determined to beat them all out.

"Hey no fair! Piplup, starlee, get ahead of him!"

Barry's pokémon speed up, but couldn't get near to where shinx was.

"Chimchar, let's see if you can beat him!" said Jerrod

"Chimchar!"

Chimchar not only speed up, but his Scratch was making deeper cuts in the wood as he went. He tried hard and was on Shinx's tail. Shinx realized he was being beat, and speed even faster. Now we had to jog to keep up with our pokémon. Each one was trying their best to recover from recoil as fast as possible After only a few more seconds, one by one, the pokémon became exhausted and stopped. Every one was out of breath.

"Wow…you where amazing Eevee" I said

Her head was sore, and she was tired, yet she smiled up at me in pride. They all settled down in a heavy breathing heap. I jumped up.

"Ok! Time for part two!" I said

Everyone sighed in exhaustion, except Eevee, she was as pumped as I was.

"Ok, let's see here…"

I brought out my pokedex and looked up information about my pokémon.

"Eevee, we are going to try and learn Bite, and Shinx, we have to work on your Spark."

Shinx was once again serious, but Eevee was smiling and ready.

"Ok Shinx, show Eevee a strong Bite on that uplifted root."

As we continued our training, Eevee's bite became as strong as Shinx's. Jerrod and Barry went about their own training as well, trying to teach their pokémon new moves. It was 9:40 according to Jerrod's poketech. The pokémon where tired, but each had gotten stronger. We returned our pokémon, but I decided to keep Shinx out.

"According to the map, there is only one more patch of tall grass ahead before we reach Floraroma." said Jerrod

"Let's see if we can master that electricity of yours." I said to Shinx

His serious little face remained the same, but his tail started dancing back and forth. _He's still afraid to trust me, but he's eager to get stronger._ That rung a bell. In the pokedex, an entry said that the extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. _Running extends and contracts a lot of muscles at once, _I thought to myself.

"Ok then let's do that, Shinx we are going to run, but while we are, try and charge up electricity."

Shinx seemed interested for a moment, but he then looked away and ignored me.

"Look here, it says that due to the sweet aroma of flowers, rare pokémon gather and live in Floraroma!" said Jerrod

"It's probably nothing but a bunch of Skipluff and sweet smelling stuff." said Barry

"First of all, its Jumpluff, and second, you'd be surprised at what kind of pokémon there are there." said Jerrod

"Come on let's get there QUICK please, I can't wait!" I said impatiently

"We just finished running a marathon give me a BREAK." said Barry

"Fine then, SEE YA!" I took off running excitedly down the path, Shinx at my heels.

_I suppose he wouldn't follow me if he didn't feel attached to me in some way._ I ran as fast as I could down the path, letting loose all my energy, yet Shinx still managed to outrun me. The pain in my chest from breathing hard actually felt good. Up ahead I could see the last patch of tall green grass.

"We're almost there!" I proclaimed.

"Shinx try and use Charge, store up electricity!" I said breathlessly

This time, Shinx obeyed me and I could see blue sparks dance about his fur.

"Great…now store a little more and…unleash it!"

Shinx exerted the electricity, but it was only a small spark that quickly faded. _Water really worked to his advantage yesterday._ We were nearing our 'finish line' fast

"Okay one more time, but focus on moving you muscles to power the electricity." I said, realizing I was running out of breath.

"Shinx!"

He once again powered up, this time I could see the small electric strands getting bigger. I waited for the exact timing so we could stop just in front of the grass.

"Okay…use Spark!"

This time, an electric orb formed around Shinx, and was shot out into the grass. When the orb made contact with the ground it sent sparks flying, causing wild starlee to take off flying from their place under the tall grass. I smiled with pride.

"That was AMAZING!"

I crouched down and hugged Shinx. He was dumbstruck for a moment, first by the successful spark, and then by my hug. He eventually whined and wiggled out of my arms, but I could tell he only did that because affection was something new to him.

"Let's go across."

We walked across to the other side, the pokémon where cleared out from Shinx's Spark. As I stepped out of the grass, I could hear the bustling of a busy town. More excited than ever I walked on and turned a curve in the path, what I saw rendered me speechless.

* * *

Weve finally arrived in beautiful Floraroma! Just to note, Im going to change the TM description in a former chapter. Its going to be disc-like, similar to what it looks like in the games. Also if you are gong to suggest what pokemon the characters should catch, suggest only for Laiyla and Jerrod. I'm going to use the pokemon team that Barry has in the anime.


	17. Author's Note

Hello readers, Im going to be posting the next chapter soon! Ive been working on another story, but i wont be posting it on fanfiction yet, from now on im going to be posting less so i can work on the other story.

-ThunderFang27


	18. Floraroma Flowers

What I saw was a huge flat area of land, covered in flowers. There was a small hill nestled on the far side of the great meadow, and in the middle of it all was the town of Floaroma.

"How beautiful it all is." I finally said

Without thinking of Jerrod or Barry, I ran down a small decline onto the path that led through the patch of flowers into town.

"Shiiiinx" whined my pokémon, trying to keep up

"Sorry shinx, you must be tired…Return!" Shinx returned to the poke ball and I finally slowed to a walk. _I've been doing too much running, and I don't even feel it._ As I walked I inhaled the sweet smell of multi-colored flowers. I closed my eyes so I can take it all in. I heard the faint sound of chatter, and I turned in the direction I heard it coming from. I saw a group of red pokémon hopping through the flowers. I pulled my pokedex out of my pocket and pointed it toward the pokémon.

"HOPPPIP the cottonweed pokémon. It drifts on winds. It is said that when Hoppip gather in fields and mountains, spring is on the way."

"Wow cool! I've never seen these up close before."

I stepped into a sub-path into the flower field, eager to get a closer look at them. The group of Hoppip continued to hop through the flowers, and I followed at a distance. I heard the voice of a little girl complaining.

"Please! Just stop following me!"

I turned and saw a little girl, about 5 years old. She was wearing a pink dress and a straw sunhat. She had short brown hair and pale skin. I walked over to her, careful not to step on any plants.

"I told you I have no more berries left!" she wailed

I walked up behind her, careful not to scare her.

"Hello there, do you have a problem?"

The girl turned around and looked at me carefully. She said nothing and pointed at something hiding in the flowers. I kneeled down to get a closer look, and there, in the shade of the flowers, was a little Budew. The Budew was jumping around, apparently excited about something. When it saw me, it stopped jumping for a moment to inspect me, and then jumped into my lap.

"Budew Budew Budew!" it said excitedly

I smiled down at it and rubbed its cheek with my finger.

"You're a cute one aren't you?"

The Budew wiggled excitedly, then jumped onto the ground in front of the girl.

"It won't stop following me, and I have to go home. My mommy said I'm not allowed to bring wild pokémon inside the house!"

I thought for a moment.

"Do you know why its following you?"

The little girl looked at her feet and nodded.

"I was picking berries so I can take them home and give them to my mommy, but then I got hungry so I started to eat them. Then the Budew came and it looked like it was hungry so I gave it one."

The girl looked ashamed as she stared at her feet.

"My parents said never feed wild pokémon, and I promised I will never feed wild pokémon, but I thought just one wouldn't hurt."

"Oooh, so it wanted more and more, and now its following you."

The girl nodded. I thought about what I can do to help.

"Budew, how about we go to the berry patch and I can pick berries for us?" I asked

The Budew smiled and jumped around near my feet.

"Now, the girl has to go home, but you can come with me ok?"

The Budew nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Let's get going then! Just show me where the berries are!"

The Budew started to hop through the flowers in the direction I saw the Hoppip go.

"Thank you very much!" said the girl happily. She skipped away through the flowers toward town. Now I followed the Budew, at times it was hard to see it in under the flowers, and I found myself getting down on my knees to look for it. The flowers started turning into bushes, and the bushes turned into bushes full of large ripe fruit. The Budew started to jump around in excitement. I realized the pokémon was much too small to reach its own berries, especially without arms. I plucked a few berries and placed them on the ground for Budew to eat. I watched as she ate them happily. _This Budew is so cute! Maybe she can come with me and the guys. _But then I thought better, am I ready for another pokémon? Adding a pokémon to your team is a lot of work…I put my mind off the matter and looked around. Each bush must have had a different berry from the last.

"There must be like 20 different kinds of berries around here!" I said

"There sure are a lot to choose from!" came a voice suddenly

A lady in brown boots and a blue dress stood up from behind a bush. My heart jumped at the sudden presence.

"Sorry if I startled you, my name is Forsythia, I teach poffin making classes."

"A-ah nice to meet you! My name is Laiyla." I said I walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Laiyla, I can see your Budew likes eating berries."

"A-actually it's not my Budew, it a wild Budew."  
"Is that so? It really seems to like you!"

I looked at Budew, it was rubbing its head on my leg. I couldn't help but smile.

"If you are interested, you can come and take poffin baking classes at my patch, here's my card."

Forsythia handed me a card it had an address and a picture of a berry patch organized in rows.

"I'll be off!"

Forsythia skipped through the bushes toward town.

"Why does everybody skip around here?" I wondered out loud

"Bud-Budew!"

Budew was trying to reach a berry that was close to the ground. I picked it off so it can eat it. I started going around to other bushes picking a variety of different berries, and putting them into the berries pocket of my backpack. I took a break and looked over the flower patch. I saw two figures walking down the main path.

"Oh I totally forgot them!" I took off, skipping over sub paths and flowers. _So this is why they skip all the time… _I reached the main path just behind them

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?"

"Laiyla there you are!" exclaimed Jerrod

"I told you she was skipping in the flowers." said Barry

Jerrod looked at Barry with a confused face

"No you didn't you where like worried sic…"

Barry slapped his hand and Jerrod's mouth

"YES JERROD MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Jerrod tried to get Barry off, but the two ended up wrestling each other. I stood there watching as a drop of sweat went down the back of my head. I sighed, walked up to them, and pulled them apart.

"Let's GO guys!"

"Whatever you say Laiyla." Said Jerrod with a sigh

"Whatever you say Laiyla." Said Barry mockingly

"Cut it you two."

We walked ahead and eventually reached the town. The place was bustling with many people, each one having some sort of flower on them, a flower in their hair, on a hat, in a pocket, on a shirt, embroidered into jeans.

"They're all obsessed with flowers." moaned Barry

"Get used to it Barry, this is…" I was cut off by an old lady who walked up to us

"Oh young visitors, how exciting! Look at you, your cheeks are pinker than the flowers I have in my garden! Here take these!"

The lady put a small straw sunhat on each of the guys heads, each had a flower weaved into it.

"That hat is too hot for this weather young lady! Here take this one." She handed me a hat that was larger than Barry's and Jerrod's. I replaced my white hat with the straw one.

"Why thank you ma'am" said Jerrod

"Oh no need to thank me, everyone in Floaroma has one!"

"We've noticed…" said Barry quietly

"Thank you, well be on our way now!" I said

I put my hands behind Jerrod and Barry and pushed them down the road.

"You have a nice time in Floaroma!" called the lady

I kept walking until we had lost her.

"Flower, flowers, flowers" complained Barry

He picked the flower off his straw hat, not knowing what to do with it, he gave it to me. That grabbed Jerrod's attention

"Here, you put it on yours." he said abruptly

I took it and put it through a hole between the straw on my own hat. There was an awkward silence, none of us knew what to do.

"Let's find somewhere where we can sleep tonight." suggested Jerrod.

"Good idea, then after that, I have to show you guys something. We checked a nearby map of the town that was framed onto a wall.

"Aha! Right here!" I pointed out a building that was labeled Motel.

"It's right down this street here, let's get going!" said Jerrod

"But look at the name of the motel!" exclaimed Barry

We ignored him and walked down the road that turned into concrete toward Motel Flores

* * *

There it is, Floraroma, the town of...flowers. So, what will Jerrod's first pokemon be? stay tuned to find out! Next chapter will be in Jerrods point of view as he and Barry walk through the forest looking for pokemon. I'm working on a different story right now, like the note said I'll be updating less now that I'm working on two stories at once.

Please review or PM me! I might be taking the poll down since I only got one voter so if you want to suggest a pokemon for Jerrod please say so in the reviews or PM me.


	19. Honey

Finally decided what Jerrods first pokemon gonna be. Im going to start taking a break from this story, but ill still be writing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Finally! No flower crazed people around here." I said  
We were confronted with at least five different salespeople, all selling, you guessed it: flowers. We eventually got far enough out of town and are now in a forest of sweet scented trees. There was a constant hum in the air, like insects beating their wings. A rustling in the trees caught Barry's attention.  
"Hey a Pokémon! Ima go see what it is!"  
"No wait Barry!"  
But it was too late, there's no stopping that kid. Laiyla went to go see a berry patch back in Floraroma, leaving us to ourselves. I was struck by the sudden feeling of loneliness.  
"Chimchar, come on out."  
Chimchar emerged from the poke ball and smiled.  
"Hey buddy, were going looking for my next Pokemon."  
Chimchar nodded and followed me close as I walked further through the trees.  
"Chimchar!"  
Chimchar was pointing at something. I looked in that direction and saw a pokemon.  
"Cool, let's check out what it is."  
I got down on my stomach next to Chimchar and spied on the Pokemon. I slid out my pokedex and put it on mute. The name of the pokemon appeared on the screen.  
"Yanma, the clear wing pokemon." I said in a whisper.  
I looked up to see the bug pokemon flying away.  
"Aww, too bad."  
I stayed on my belly, keeping quiet and waiting for pokemon to appear.  
"We need some sort of bait, but what can we use.  
"Chimchar?" Chimchar seemed to be interested in something.  
I crawled over to him and saw him licking his fingers.  
"What do you have here? Oh a honey jar!" I picked up the jar to prevent Chimchar from eating anymore.  
"What a lucky find!" I walked out into a small clearing and spread a little honey at every tree surrounding the clearing using my fingers.  
"Now we sit and wait, be real quiet Chimchar."  
We waited for about a minute, and then another Pokemon appeared and started licking the honey off a tree.  
"It's just a Cherubi, not to be sexist, but they're just to...girly."  
After the Cherubi left pokemon came and gathered one by one. First a Yanma, then a Munchlax, and an Aipom. I sighed  
"I'm not feeling it yet." I said under my breath.

I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. I felt chimchar poke my ear. I looked up again and saw a different pokémon had arrived. I gasped and held my breath.

"That's it, that's the one."

* * *

It was kind of short now that I look at it, but the next one will be much longer. After Jerrod catched his pokemon Ill be out for the summer! Ill be back when school starts up again, please review and/or PM me!


	20. Dream 2

Another chapter from the POV of the first chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

Thunder Fang

I was in the woods, doing my normal work. A flock of starlee was the target this time.

"Okay, just a little closer…"

We inched through the thicket, making sure not to make the slightest noise. My eyes where glued onto the Starlee, they seemed to be resting in a tree just up ahead. One of them turned their head, I shuddered. Its eyes where glowing red. No matter how many times I see it still disgusts me, pure evil. I stopped walking and so did my pokémon. A flash of red caught my eye, it was coming from my coat pocket. I slid out my radar, what I saw on the screen made my chest hurt from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"It's here!" I said in a harsh whisper.

My pokémon became alert all of a sudden, from instinct its eyes started glowing yellow. I stepped out into full view, where I knew the cause of this whole mess was lying.

"Luxray, do you see him?"

Luxray looked around, it eyes looking through every leaf and twig. Its head jerked up suddenly. _He sees it._ It appeared before us, all my life I'd been tracking it down, trying to destroy it, at least tame it, but now that I saw it face to face, I knew that it couldn't be done.

"Luxray Thunder Fang!"

Luxray leaped toward the pokémon, but it didn't move. Instead it held out an arm and Luxray was frozen in midair.

"Luxray!"

"No! Come on you can snap yourself out of it I know it!"

My Luxray struggled to move, slowly but surely, he started to break out of the mysterious power.

"Yes! Luxray try Thunder Fang again!"

Luxray's mouth lit up in a spark and he once again surged forward toward the evil pokémon.

"We've got him this time!...Huh?"

Luxray ceased to move forward and was now standing still facing the pokémon.

"Luxray what are you doing?!"

The pokémon still had its hand outstretched, its dark power started to gleam around Luxray.

"NO! STOP IT!"

But it was too late. Luxray turned around and I looked away, daring not to look into his eyes.

I woke with a start. My heart was pumping. The sunlight was pouring in to the room. I checked my watch, midday. For me midday was like midnight. I yawned at tried to calm myself down. _It's just a dream ok? Geez, I haven't had a dreams in years. _Something caught my eye, or rather, didn't catch my eye. I looked at the spot on the floor next to me.

"Luxray?"

He wasn't there.

"L-Luxray? Where are you?"

I got out of bed and searched through the small house.

"Luxray this isn't funny!"

I opened all my cabinets and looked under the bed and in the powder room.

"Ohhh Luxray?"

I threw on my coat and ran outside. The sunlight stung my eyes.

"Luxray!"

I forced my eyes to stay open.

_"What? You thought I wouldn't come get you after all you did to me?"_

Every cell in my body jumped in fear. _That voice…_

I turned around in circles but I couldn't see well in the bright sun.

_"You've been the only threat to my plans for a very long time."_

I pulled off my coat and held it above my head to shade me.

"Who are you? Where's my Luxray?!"

I suddenly realized who it was.

"It's you, f-from my dream."

_"Your Luxray, he fought so hard. Too bad."_

"What-what have you done with him?"

Pain suddenly echoed through my body._ This isn't a dream anymore. _

"He works for me now."

From behind the pokémon Luxray stepped out, his eyes where a glowing red instead of yellow. He looked extremely exhausted.

_"Now there's nothing to stand in my way."_

Clouds covered the sky, and within seconds the bright blue sky became dark. A flash of light covered the area, and the pokémon was gone, leaving Luxray behind.

"Luxray?" I whispered

But Luxray's soul was no longer there. His appearance had changed drastically. His neat mane was now tangled and dirty. His face was glued into an ugly frown. All along his body his muscles had grown over twice their original size. Luxray looked more than just wild, he looked evil. Tear streamed down my cheeks.

"Why?"

Luxray growled and his front claws slid out of his paws.

"No Luxray, don't hurt me, it's me! Your trainer!"

But nothing could stop this new creation. Anything standing in its way would be killed.

* * *

:O

Woah, well that was interesting. Please review and tell me how you like the story!


	21. Chapter 22

Whew, its been awhile since Ive posted. I know this is a chapter youve all been waiting for so I worked hard on it! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The pokémon kicked the tree and apples fell from the branches. He grabbed one and rubbed it against the honey on the tree. He offered the sweet apples to the pokémon around him.

"Ok when I say three, use Ember on THAT one." I said to Chimchar

I waited until the pokémon turned its back

"Three!"

Chimchar leaped out of the bushes and used Ember, but the attack unfortunately hit all the pokémon.

"Chimchar, focus on your aim!"

I pushed myself up and jumped over the bush we were hiding behind.

"Use Ember again!"

"Chimchaaaaar!"

The other pokémon skittered away into the forest, all except the one I wanted. It looked angry and charged at Chimchar.

"Chimchar dodge it!"

Chimchar leaped out of the way, but the pokémon leaped after Chimchar and grabbed him with one hand.

"What's it doing?"

A flash of light emerged from the Pokémon's palm and blasted Chimchar.(do you know who it is yet?)

"Chimchaar!"

Chimchar fell to the floor, knocked out. I ran to him and picked him up.

"Oh no Chimchar are you alright?"

I looked up at the pokémon, it ran back into the forest.

"No, get back here!"

I quickly pulled off my backpack and searched for a full restore.

"Don't worry Chimchar, you'll be good as new in a jiffy. I can't believe how strong that Force Palm was." (hint hint)

I sprayed Chimchar's wounds, which immediately faded away. Chimchar opened his eyes and smiled

"You feeling better Chimchar? That's great! Now let's go find that pokémon again!"

…

I looked for any possible sign indicating a pokémon had passed through, but he left without a trace.

"UUGH. I had my chance and I completely blew it. That Riolu would have been perfect."(:D)

I kicked a twig.

"Chiiimcha?"

I looked down at Chimchar who looked sad.

"It's ok Chimchar, it isn't your fault."

I crouched down and patted him on the head. I sighed and scratched my head. I heard the rush of a body of water not too far away.

"Let's head toward that sound, maybe we can find a different pokémon to catch."

We walked on, the sound getting louder and louder. Just ahead I could see the forest stop and a rushing river going by.

"Wow, nice place for a break."

I stepped out into the open and froze. Riolu was right there facing the water.

"Chimchar…use…ember…" I whispered as quietly as I could

Chimchar tiptoed right up behind him, but just before he opened his mouth to attack, Riolu turned around. Chimchar jumped away, and in panic fired the strongest Ember I have ever seen. The pokémon was equally as surprised.

"Wooo! That was great! Now use Scratch!"

Chimchar hurled himself at the pokémon, but it easily knocked him out of the way.

"Chimchar? You ok…."

Riolu pulled out some sort of cloth and wrapped it around its neck. It was a red bandana.

"Chimchar use Ember!"

The pokémon held up its hand and aimed at chimchar, his palm started to glow. It endured Chimchar's attack as the light got brighter.

_Aww not this again_

"Chimchar dodge!"

The flash of light became an explosion, and I could no longer see the two.

"Chimchar? Hey you ok buddy?"

When the dust cleared neither of them where there.

"Chimchar?!"

I rushed to where the two were just standing.

"Chim chimchar!"

I looked down the river and could see Chimchar being pushed away by the current. _Oh crap this is bad. _I ran down the river and caught up to Chimchar. I searched my mind thinking of something to do. _Don't think just do it! DO IT! _I closed my eyes and jumped into the water.

It was freezing cold, I started shivering right away. I spit water out of my mouth. I had Chimchar in my hands.  
"Chimchar your going to be ok, don't worry about me I'll get out somehow."

With that I threw him out of the water, sacrificing myself to the rapids that where ahead.

I took a deep breath and let the water push me down. I forced my eyes to open so I could see the rocks ahead. Too little too late, I was smashed against one. I clutched my left arm, it hurt like crazy. I was running out of time, I tried to swim up to the surface, but the water kept pushing me down. I took my backpack off the best I could and let it get pulled away. My lungs where throbbing, in need of air. I hit against a few more rocks, torturing my left arm and shoulder. My vision was getting blurry, and I felt myself swallowing water. Then I blacked out.

I woke up next to a fire a blanket covered me and my clothes where dry. _What. _I looked around and saw Chimchar next to me, unconscious inside a small sleeping bag.

"Chimchar!"

I reached for him but my arm exploded in pain. I grabbed it and moaned. I laid back down. _Where did all this come from? None of this is mine…_

I felt someone touch my forehead. I opened my eyes again and saw Riolu.

"WHAT…"

He stuffed a berry into my mouth, I was forced to chew it. It was so spicy I nearly spit it out. Riolu was giving the same berry to Chimchar. He placed a white cloth on Chimchar's forehead. _I'm dreaming, or I'm dead. _Riolu turned around and eyed me. He came over to me with a rolled up bandage.

"What, what are you…"

He carefully wrapped my left arm with it. I could believe this anymore. The same pokémon that was attacking us before, or well, I guess it was only defending itself.

"Hey Riolu, where'd you get all this stuff?"

Riolu ignored me and continued wrapping my arm. I looked over at Chimchar, he looked like he was in bad shape.

"Riolu…"

The pokémon looked up at me.

"Thank you."

He stared at me for a few moments and started to smile. He walked over to a bowl and grabbed a berry out of and handed it to me. I sat up slowly.

"Ri-riolu!"

I grabbed the berry and ate it. He then turned around and started to mush up other berries. I looked back at Chimchar. I scooted over to him and felt his forehead, it was hot. Even for a fire type, that's _really _ hot. I snatched my hand away and shook it.

"Sorry this happened Chimchar."

Chimchar opened his eyes and yawned. When he saw me he smiled. Riolu came over and put a spoonful of mushed berries in his mouth. He immediately looked healthier and reenergized. Riolu looked pleased and pulled off my blanket.

"Hey!"

Riolu took it and put in his berry bowl, a few pieces of wood, and an Escape Rope. He folded the blanket and attached it to a sturdy stick. I couldn't help but notice that he looked exhausted. That's when the impossibility of this whole situation dawned on me.

"Riolu how did you find me in the river? Howd you pull me out? How'd you find Chimchar? How long have we been here? Why did you help us like this?"

My words spilled out all at once. Only the last question seemed to affect him. He picked up a pitcher and drenched the fire with water. He put the stick on his shoulder and started walking away. I pushed myself up with my one good arm. I looked at Chimchar, he looked as confused as I was. I noticed Riolu left the blanket for Chimchar.

"We have some unfinished business here!"

Riolu once again ignored me. For a moment I felt bad for him. That's when I saw his bandana again. It was tattered and dirty. It had a P on it like the ones that mark pokecenters. But it had a detached line coming out of it. (If it where attached it would be an R). _PR? Pokémon R…_

"Chimchar you feeling ok?"  
Chimchar smiled and climbed up to my head, holding on to my hair.

"I guess so!"

I picked up his blanket and walked after Riolu. He looked back at me with an evil glare. I ignored it and kept following him. _I wonder where he will lead us to? He doesn't look like he cares much that I'm following him. _I just realized I was missing my backpack. I opened my mouth to say something but Chimchar stuffed his face into my hair and breathed into it, not even trying to keep his fire to himself.  
"CHIMCHAR!"

* * *

Ha, oh chimchar. Please review my story or PM me on how I'm doing! My next chapter will be from Shinx's POV. Find out why he is the way he is toward others and more in the next chapter!


	22. Cover Image

A/N: Just you know I'm changing the cover image of my story for awhile. This is indeed, Laiyla. If your wondering I made the image with a Pokemon Trainer dress up game on Daviantart by Hapuriainen


	23. Shinx POV

Laiyla mixed her batter with shaking hands.

"No to slow down it will overflow! No mix faster it'll burn!" said Forsythia

I saw a drop of sweat trickle down Laiyla's neck. I sighed at looked at Eevee. She was playing around with Forsythias Roserade. I was sitting on a small blue pillow, taking everything in. I wish I had gone with the other two humans, they went adventuring into the woods. Who knows what fun I could have had if we'd gone with them, especially the one with yellow hair. Instead I was stuck indoors doing nothing. I sighed and laid down on the pillow.

"They're done!" proclaimed Laiyla

She placed a plate of pink pastries in front of us. Eevee scurried up to the plate and sniffed them. I didn't bother getting up. Eevee took a bite out of one. Her expression changed so many times you'd think she went bipolar for a second there.

"Not much luck this time huh?" Laiyla sighed and wiped her forehead.

"Don't worry Laiyla, we can make another batch. Practice makes perfect!"

Forsythia never got tired of cooking.

"I think I'll take a break. How about a little lunch guys?"

Eevee jumped into Laiyla's arm's and agreed. I stayed put. Laiyla walked over to me.

"Hey, you want to join us?"

I looked up at her. She was smiling. I looked away and stood up lazily. I yawned and followed them outside.

…

Everything was made of berries. Oran berry muffins, Pecha berry pie, there was even Leppa berry soup. I munched down on a few Oran berry muffins, they where good. Eevee was trying a little of everything, sometimes giving a sour face, sometimes liking what she tried. I kept to myself as much as possible. For some crazy reason I was enjoying myself. I don't remember the last time I could simply sit down feel the breeze on a perfect day with a full stomach. I looked at Laiyla, she looked like she was relieved to be out of the oven heated kitchen. She did this, she made me happy. From the very moment I first met her she's been treating me with loving care, despite the fact I keep pushing away from her. I took another bite out of my muffin.

Yet whenever she did interact with me it's like an instinct came over me that I couldn't control. I mean selfish one. I laid down and watched the other pokémon playing with each other. I've tried. Tried to be as nice as I could manage since Then. Since Then. I pushed the thought out of my mind and focused on Eevee. As if on cue a terrible smell drafted through the air. And I don't mean it smelled bad, I mean whatever I smelled made me awfully nervous.

I perked up and sniffed the air again, only I noticed it. I stood up and trotted to the edge of the field. I looked back and made eye contact with Laiyla. I wish I could tell her, but all I could do was give her a worried look, then I ran.

* * *

aaaaahhhhhhh...sorry I haven posted for awhile and this is so short but I decided I should just put it out there. This was originally supposed to be part of the next chapter but I cut it off because I'm just taking too long to edit the rest of it. SO I hope you liked it and like any other writer would say on this largely populated website:Review,favorite,follow,PM me. Oh, and check out my profile if you want, I recently updated it.


End file.
